Corazon Guerrero (LEVI - LECTORA)
by Koisshi Saotome
Summary: Esta es una historia donde tu eres la protagonista al lado del sargento de las tropas de reconocimiento. (Levi x Lector) (levi - reader) (Rivaille - lector) o como ustedes lo quieran ver.
1. Conociendola

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECEN INTERINAMENTE A HAJIME ISAYAMA Y YO LOS USO SIN ORO FIN MAS QUE EL DE ENTRETENER**

**SIMBOLOGIA:**

"**_": TU NOMBRE**

"**_ _ _" TU NOMBRE COMPLETO**

"**._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:" TU PRIMER APELLIDO**

**(COMO PONGO SOLO EL 1º APELLIDO?) JAAJAJJAJA**

**BESOS **

* * *

Es una mañana tranquila, las aves cantan, el sol ha salido, y el bullicio de la ciudad comienza a nacer.

En una casa, en una habitación con la ventana abierta, un par de ojos chocolate se abren paso entre dos espesas pestañas y con forme la sonrisa de ese rostro se ensancha, el tono de las orbes se aclara, pasando de un marrón chocolate a un café amielado.

La propietaria de estos ojos se pone de rodillas sobre la cómoda alfombra que sirve como lecho para si y se talla los parpados para esperezarse rápido, mientras lanza uno de tantos dulces bostezos al aire

Al erguirse sobre sus rodillas, las sabanas abandonan su cuerpo, mostrando una bonita silueta envuelta por vestiduras de varón.

Se da un estirón, talla otra vez ese par de expresivos y alegres ojos y levanta un grito de emoción, despertando así a uno de sus acompañantes.

-¡HOY LEGAN! ¡HOY LLEGAN! ¡QUE BIEN!- fue su grito, que despertó a su casi hermano, un joven de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la noche, que tardo aun un poco en poner su atención en ella.

La habitación era pequeña, solo tenía una cama, que fue dada, por unanimidad de votos a la joven más delicada de los tres presentes, el otro lecho era una alfombra en el piso y era íntegramente propiedad de "_" mientras que el lecho sobrante pertenecía a el único varón del pequeño grupo .

"_" comenzó a retirar de su piel las vestiduras usadas exclusivamente para el descanso, primero la camisa, de color verde tierra, dejando la espalda asía su familia del alma.

Arrojo dicha camisa a su pequeño y cómodo nido de sueño y su bien formado torso se alcanzo a distinguir, solo por la espalda.

Era una joven hermosa con un cuerpo bien formado por el esfuerzo físico y las privaciones de la vida.

Al ver su cuerpo desnudo, aunque fuera de la espalda, se distinguían cantidad de cicatrices, de todos tamaños, formas y grosores, pero la que mas llamaba la atención era una que brotaba de la rodilla derecha y subía por su pierna, luego el muslo, la cadera, la espalda, la columna y el hombro, para terminar en la clavícula.

Ella, al desvestirse completamente y estando de rodillas paso una mano por sobre ella, sintiéndola, recordando y odiándola más, pero era una cicatriz, una marca permanente e imborrable, nada podía hacer.

En el resto del cuerpo había mas y mas cicatrices, algunas, las que estaban sobre la piel, eran causadas por objetos, como navajas, cuchillos y dagas, pero otras, mucho menos notorias, fueron causadas por golpes y malos tratos, traumas y muertes, que se grabaron con fuego en la vida y memoria de la joven.

El único muchacho, acurrucado dentro de una caja de verduras forrada con una blanda tela que fungía como su lecho se quedo embelesado y distraído un momento con las muchas cicatrices de la espalda de su joven compañera, la admiraba por eso, por ser fuerte y no dejarse ganar nunca, por defenderlos, a los tres, de lo que el mundo les deparaba…

De un momento a otro cayó en cuenta que estaba viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su casi hermana, por lo cual cubrió su rostro con la sabana y, colorado como un tomate, le llamo la atención con un grito, grito que despertó a la tercera joven del grupo, que en silencio observó la escena…

-¡"_"! ¡Cúbrete por favor, eres una jovencita! ¡Deberías tener más modos, que diría François* si te viera así!-vocifero aun bajo las sabanas, la joven sentada de espaldas, perdida en el recuerdo que le traía cada cicatriz volvió en si tras el llamado de atención, y con el único fin de molestar al joven decidió contraatacarlo…

-François diría lo mismo que si te viera cuando entre el mercado le haces "ojitos" a las jóvenes bellas…- esto trajo recuerdos a ambos, por lo cual, al mismo tiempo, hicieron el discurso de su tutor…

-_**ustedes dos, no son más que animales con ropa, yo que me crie en el palacio no he podido educarlos, ¿Quién podrá entonces? Deberían ser mas como Michiru, ella si podrá algún día brillar en sociedad, y ustedes dos no podrán salir de este agujero si no aprenden a comportarse…-**_ planeaban continuar con su discurso, pero una melodiosa y dulce carcajada proveniente de la única cama de la habitación los interrumpió, era Michiru, la joven de ascendencia oriental, con cabellos negros y ojos grises, sonrisa dulce y carácter pacífico que era como una hermana menor para ambos muchachos…

Comenzaron a platicar y a reír a carcajadas, hasta que "_" recordó que 1.- tenía que ir a el desfile de entrada triunfal de la tropa de reconocimiento, que regresaba de su primera misión sin bajas y 2.- estaba desnuda…

La verdad el 2º punto la tenia sin cuidado, mientras nadie la viera detalladamente y no la tocaran no había ningún problema… tal vez por eso era que la gente le preguntaba que si era o muy inocente, o muy vale madre, o muy, pero muy idiota, pero a eso tampoco le daba importancia…

Se puso en pie y se vistió, acomodo las correas de los 3DMT que pertenecieron a su padre, y coloco el aparato, con un par de navajas nuevas, en el alfeizar de la ventana que servía de acceso y salida de su dulce e improvisada morada.

Se puso de pie ya vestida y lista para la acción, aunque su tirano tío les haya prohibido salir de la casa ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver a petra-san pasar triunfal en su hermoso caballo.

-nos veremos pronto muchachos, que el tío no se entere que Salí…- con estas palabras se despidió y comenzó a saltar por los tejados.

Sus compañeros pararon de reír y miraron la ventana abierta sorprendidos, antes de que ella abandonara la habitación completamente mascullaron una palabra…

-¿¡QUE?!-…

* * *

La joven era fuerte y rápida ciertamente…

Se le alcanzaba a distinguir hermosa y jovial desde cualquier punto de vista, sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, colmadas de agilidad y belleza, su torso era curvilíneo y perfecto, sus movimientos eran gráciles y lindos y su mirada era dorada y limpia, cualquiera que la viera pasar por la calle caería rendido ante los encantos, que ella portaba sin saber de la existencia de estos.

Sobre los hombros portaba una capa de la legión de exploración, célula a la que pertenecían sus padres, volteada al revés para evitar ser internada en la cárcel por suplantación, ella admiraba a los soldados que día a día daban su vida por la humanidad… pero ni loca se enlistaría a las Tropas, ¡eso era acto suicida!…

Al oír las campanas de la ciudad comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y su coleta de caballo castaña que ondeaba por el aire era el único rastro que daba pista a que esa sombra, veloz y fuerte, fuera una mujer.

Salto desde el tejado en el que se encontraba al piso y se dispuso a observar a la tropa entrar.

Tenía un lugar privilegiado, pues estaba justo en la entrada de la ciudad, viendo a los fuertes soldados que triunfales, entraban a la ciudad, pero había un problema…

Ella era bastante bajita, 1.57 metros, por lo cual le era imposible distinguir a los combatientes desde su posición en la parte trasera de la multitud…

Intento dar saltitos para distinguir algo y… no alcanzo a ver nada…

Jalo una caja hasta su lugar y se puso sobre ella… tampoco logro ver nada…

Después se puso a dar saltitos sobre el banquito improvisado y por fin alcanzo a ver a las tropas, cada uno de ellos estaba ahí…

El comandante Erwin Smith al frente en su perfecto caballo blanco, los mayores Hanji Ẑoe y Mike Zakarius hablando, o más bien molestando, al sargento Levi, el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad, con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos sobre su imponente caballo, tan negro como una galaxia oscura, tan lejana que no la puedes alcanzar…

Y detrás del sargento de bolsillo (según ella) estaban petra y sus compañeros, reían alegremente y se veían felices, diferentes a todas las veces que regresaron antes, con caras largas y los espíritus por los suelos

Ella trataba de distinguir algún rostro que no fuera de petra cuando un poderoso y fuerte brazo la tomo del cuello, arrojándola contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos, mientras el intrigante ser le aprisionaba la garganta con la colosal mano y ejercía presión contra la pared, era su tío…

-_c-reí hab-berte dicho que t-te quedaras en la c-casa, rata de mierda…-_dijo el hombre escupiendo la manera de dirigirse a ella…

-_t-tu no eres mi maldito j-jefe…. Y-yo hare lo que me v-venga en gana-_ respondió ella con dificultad, cada vez había mas presión en su garganta y el hombre, ante tal respuesta estampo el delgado cuerpo contra la pared dos veces, sacándole quejidos pesados y dolorosos.

-_tu me debes respeto, maldita! –_ grito el, la joven inmediatamente de oler su aliento se percato de su estado de ebriedad…

-_ le… le d-daré respeto a q-quien respeto m-erezca_ _maldito borracho-_dijo ella con mas dificultad, el hombre ejercía mas presión, ella bien pudo haberlo matado ahí mismo si hubiera portado algún arma consigo, pero inteligentemente no se le ocurrió eso al salir de casa por la mañana…

Para liberarse, con ayuda de un esfuerzo sobre humano, pateo el rostro de el hombre, enviándolo tres pasos atrás, era casi imposible para una joven tan menuda lanzar al suelo a un hombre de 2.26 de altura, y mucho mas era matar o mínimo herir de gravedad a un ser de estas dimensiones pero ella lo había hecho ya unas veces… solo que necesitaba algo…

Se perdió entre la multitud, cubrió su cabello y rostro con la capucha de la capa y hecho a correr, primero por las calles, luego por los tejados, hasta que llego a la casa de su tío, a la habitación que compartía con sus casi hermanos, Michiru Sanae y Alberto Robsterdan

Entro por la ventana, tomo del alfeizar los engranajes de su padre, obsequiados por sus hermanos mayores, y los acomodó rápidamente, y sin decir palabra comenzó a volar por la ciudad.

Esta sería la batalla final, ya no era la niña de 10 años que llego ahí, indefensa y frágil, ahora era una mujer de 15 años cumplidos, no sería la primera vez que le arrebataba la vida a alguien y no se arrepentiría de arrebatársela a él.

Le robo hace poco un par de hojas nuevas de sus propios engranajes, pues el "amable" tio era guardia del pueblo, y la joven planeaba quitarle la vida con ellas.

Hoy alguno de los dos moriría y con ello contaba…

Se arrojo con habilidad y fuerza al campo abierto, lo había visto, le estaba buscando, y desde el tejado donde estaba y con las hojas por delante se dispuso a destruirlo…

Pero antes de cortarlo en silencio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dar un grito de batalla, el cual produjo una alerta en el hombre, que con una patada arrojo a la delgada joven a mitad de la avenida principal, a mitad del paso de los caballos de las tropas.

La joven se percato de que con la patada tres costillas fueron partidas y una clavícula estaba en muy mal estado, eso seria un grave problema, pues le imposibilitaba el movimiento y el tío se acercaba a ella con las hojas por delante dispuesto a matarla.

Al no poder moverse la joven solo atino a cruzar los brazos frente a su rostro y pecho, esperando morir rápida mente.

Se estaba preparando para escuchar el metal golpeando su piel y el ruido del acero chocando contra el hueso…

Pero estos nunca llegaron…

Lo único que ella escucho fue el golpe de una hoja de metal chocando contra otro objeto metálico de procedencia desconocida.

Al abrir los ojos vio como petra, la joven que tantas veces la ayudo cuando niña, para que sus hermanos y ella no murieran de hambre, interponía con ambos brazos las navajas de aquel que se hacía llamar su tío, evitando así que le matara en ese instante.

La joven "_" estaba pasmada, analizando el hecho, hasta que, como si su cerebro hubiera hecho click, se percato de que los pequeños y delgados brazos de petra no detendrían por mucho tiempo las fuertes y grandes extremidades del "amoroso" tío que atacaba a la pequeña mujer tirada en el piso.

Rápida como trueno, la joven pateo el pecho de su tío, enviándolo lejos, después hizo un gesto en señal de agradecimiento a petra y se lanzo contra él.

Ignorando el dolor y con un solo movimiento logro clavar en el pecho y hombro de ese hombre ambas hojas, pero a cambio, de pronto dejo de oír los sonidos a su alrededor, no oía nada, solo alcanzaba a ver qué petra se acercaba bañada en llanto, gritando lo que parecía ser su propio nombre…

-_¿Qué pasa Petra-san?… ¡GANE! ¿Qué acaso no te alegra?-_ pensó la joven, que no entendía las lágrimas de la soldado, hasta que dirigió la mirada a su cuerpo propio:

Las hojas del tío también lograron traspasar su carne, cruzando de lado a lado de su cuerpo por medio de los hombros, lo cual la mantenía suspendida en el aire…

Vio que Michiru y Alberto se acercaban y luego…

Nada…

La luz se apagó…

* * *

*françois se pronunsia fransua, solo para evitar confusiones posteriores

Que tal?

Que opinión tienen?

Jajajajaja

Felices diasss!

_AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:_

_RUNNE: aquí esta runne sensei espero te guste, e lo dedico a ti y te agradezco una vez mas a que me ayudaras con estooo!_

_KURENAI LUKIA: también a ti te dedico esto y te agradesco que aceptaras ayudarme… y no te preocupes cuando quieras salto jijijij_

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Despierta

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, YO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA ENTRETENERNOS. LA PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, LO ÚNICO QUE PERTENECE A MI SON LAS HISTORIAS AQUÍ DESARROLLADAS.**

**SIMBOLOGIA:**

"_": tu nombre

"_ _ _": tu nombre completo

"_ _" tu primer apellido

"_bla, bla, bla": _los personajes piensan

"_**bla, bla, bla": **_los personajes piensan

"y se comió un zapato con cátsup": narrador

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE VULGAR, OC Y UN POQUITO DE OoC**

**NOTA: AQUÍ CAMBIAMOS DE NARRADOR, EN ESTA OCASIÓN SERA UN NARRADOR EN SEGUNDA PERSONA.**

* * *

Después de cierto tiempo despertaste, tras espabilarte un momento te percataste de que las heridas ya habían sanado y el dolor se había desvanecido, lo que indicaba que llevabas un tiempo ahí.

Abriste los ojos y lo primero que viste fue oscuridad, trataste de incorporarte pero algo en tu muñeca te lo impidió, regresándote de golpe a la posición inicial.

Conocías esa sensación, algo pesado impidiéndote el movimiento de las extremidades, era un jodido grillete…

Te acomodaste mejor sobre la superficie en la que te encontrabas recostada, pusiste atención al lugar y dedujiste que era un calabozo, la cuestión era ¿Cuál?

Podía ser de las tropas estacionarias, que te arrestaron por matar a uno de sus miembros, o tal vez era de la policía militar, que recurrieron al arresto tras ver que volvías a las andadas, pero descartaste el hecho de que fuera de la legión de exploración, no creías que te arrestaran por el simple hecho de atravesarte en su camino… estabas en parte equivocada

Estabas metida en tus cavilaciones, cuando sentiste claramente las vibraciones de los pasos de alguien, eran dos, ambos humanos, uno alto y pesado, con caminar recio y pasos fuertes, el otro era un poco mas bajo y liviano con un caminar despreocupado y pasos pequeños en distancia pero la vibración ejercida por ellos era grande, según lo que pudiste sentir.

No te equivocaste, ante la reja del calabozo el rostro de una mujer se dejo observar, tenía la piel algo morena, los ojos oscuros cubiertos por unos anteojos, el cuerpo delgado y el cabello castaño sujetado por un tipo de coleta, pero no pudiste ver bien sus facciones por la oscuridad.

-_¡hola!, lamento que te tengan así, ya puedes salir.-_ dijo la mujer, parecía demasiado optimista, por lo que tu de inmediato levantaste la guardia, no de manera física pero no te confiarías solo por una sonrisa alegre.

-_ ¿pero…?-_dijiste tu, buscando la trampa en sus palabras, ella te miro un momento sorprendida por tu rapidez de respuesta, pero después recupero su sonrisa y busco tras ella algo, al encontrarlo te acerco un par de grilletes de traslado, ya se te hacía demasiado bello para ser verdad.

* * *

Caminaste junto a ella, esposada y con cara de pocos amigos, por algún jodido motivo te dolía la cabeza como si de un bombo* se tratase y ella para variar no se callaba nunca, lo que comenzaba a irritarte.

Después de un par de segundos de caminar se dejo de tonterías y se presento:

_-Yo soy la mayor Hanji __Ẑ__oe, encargada del departamento de investigación de la legión de exploración…-_ planeabas responderle algo con ayuda de tu mal humor, pero el hombre que hasta el momento permaneció callado se acerco a ti y olisqueo tu nuca, lo que erizo tu piel de inmediato.-_ y él es el mayor Mike Zacaríus, le gusta oler a las personas y luego sonríe…- _dijo ella, pero de eso te habías dado cuenta ya.

Comenzó a parlotear de otras cosas, divagando y riendo sola, pero tú estabas más preocupada por otros tenores, entre ellos la terrible jaqueca que te atormentaba.

Llegaron a una habitación con una puerta rustica de madera, y fuiste jalada asia adentro por la emoción de la mayor, que cerró la puerta en las narices del hombre extraño que te olio.

Pudiste sentir que se quedo afuera unos segundos, y que después se alejo.

Te encantaba ese talento desarrollado con los años, era útil, porque con las vibraciones producidas al caminar podías sentir cuando las personas se acercaban y algunas de sus características físicas.

Al entrar la mujer se quito la chaqueta de la legión de exploración y doblo las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos mientras liberaba tu mano izquierda y cerraba el grillete de esta en un borde de la mesa en la que te habían sentado, pregunto tus datos básicos: tu nombre, tu edad y tu lugar de origen, luego fue a un escritorio frente a la mesa donde estabas sentada, tomo algo y se volvió a acercar.

-_¿donde obtuviste tus 3DMT "_"?_ – la miraste un momento y respiraste profundamente, tomándote tu tiempo para responder.

-_ eran de mi padre…-_respondiste por fin tras un suspiro resignado, ella solo se acomodo las gafas rodeándolas con el dedo índice y sosteniéndolas con el pulgar, ambos de la mano derecha.

-_ya veo… ¿tu padre trabaja en el ejercito?-_ la miraste una vez más –_mi padre murió en el ataque a Shinganshina, y si, pertenecía a la legión de exploración y reconocimiento.-_respondiste una vez más, al tiempo que recordabas los anillos que te encargo la ultima vez que lo vise, no estaban contigo y eso te preocupaba, además esa tipa te hacia demasiadas preguntas y te ponía nerviosa

-_y si murió en el ataque ¿Cómo los obtuviste?- _volvió a inquirir

_-mis hermanos los recuperaron del almacén de evidencias de la policía militar y me los dieron.-_fue tu seca respuesta, pero tu expresión se relajo al recordar a tus hermanos enseñándote a usarlos.

-_oh, ya… ¿me prestas tu mano?-_ aceptaste, pero toda tu calma se fue al demonio cuando viste que la científica esa acercaba un bisturí quirúrgico a tu mano. Tan rápido como pudiste la desarmaste con la mano izquierda, mientras con el grillete de la mano derecha y todo tu peso la inmovilizabas apuntando con el artefacto quirúrgico a su cuello, pues estaba de espaldas.

-_¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?-_preguntaste, odiabas que acercaran objetos con filo a tu piel y ella lo había hecho, en cambio ella estaba totalmente relajada, con el movimiento recordó cuando la pusieron a hacerle exámenes médicos al recién capturado Levi, cuando lo extrajeron del subsuelo y aun era receloso y agresivo en exceso y el hizo hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento que tu cuando ella trato de hacer la misma acción en su brazo con una jeringuilla.

-_solo trataba de hacerte un examen, si no me crees revisa en aquel escritorio, están todas las herramientas para ello…- _planeabas noquearla y salir de ahí, pero una mano grande te tomo del cabello y te levanto. Era el sargento Levi que se acerco a evitar que mataras a su compañera, pero eso no era lo que más te impresionaba, sino el hecho de que no sentiste la vibración de sus pasos al acercarse a ti, ¿cómo era posible eso?

No dijo una sola palabra, solo espero a que Hanji se volviera a enderezar y ella fuera la que interviniera.

-_tranquila "_"-chan, solo es un examen médico, no habrá ningún problema. ¿Me permites volverlo a intentar?-_ suspiraste resignada, Levi soltó tu cabello y aterrizaste con una rodilla en el suelo, te pusiste de pie, entregaste su artefacto a Hanji y volviste a tu lugar, mientras el pequeño sargento camino hasta recargarse en la pared junto a la entrada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, estaba ahí para evitar que mataras a Hanji.

Ella se acerco e hizo una hendidura en tu mano con la hoja del artefacto, de inmediato comenzó a chorrear el brillante liquido que te pidió depositaras en una plaquita de vidrio que posterior mente se puso a analizar, pasaron alrededor de tres horas en silencio total, incluso creíste quedarte dormida, pero después de tanta espera se acerco a ti con una venda para tu mano, pero sorpresa que se llevo al ver que una herida de siete centímetros de largo y medio centímetro de profundidad había desaparecido dejando solo una cicatriz. Este fenómeno ya lo había visto, en ti misma, cuando con apenas 12 horas de reposo tus heridas y fracturas habían sanado, por esa misma razón la policía militar le envió ahí, creyendo que eras una variante de titán, a pesar de que era imposible que un titán tuviera ese tamaño e inteligencia, no dudaron en cederte a la legión, por lo cual Hanji Ẑoe tenía que asegurarse de que no lo fueras… y no lo eras

-_¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?-_ preguntó ella, con una sonrisa llena de emoción y un tono de voz tan alto que hasta el sargento que permaneció con los ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo abrió uno para ver que ocurría.

-_¿hacer qué?-_ preguntaste sorprendida, ella señalo a tu mano, por lo que tu dedujiste lo que quería decir-¿_lo de la herida?-_preguntaste, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa aun mas grande en sus labios.

-¿_desde cuándo?-_ volvió a preguntarte, la mirase un momento y diste respuesta casi de inmediato-_desde que me aplicaron una inyección, a la edad de… ocho años tal vez…-_ recordaste el berrinche que hiciste cuando te la aplicaron, a pesar de que realmente no te dolió…

-¿_quien fue?, ¿Dónde vivías? ¿Para qué era la inyección?-_ se emociono Hanji con las preguntas pero aun así debías continuar respondiéndole…

-_vivía en Shinganshina, era para evitar… era para…-_una vez más tu memoria te fallaba, no podías recordar mucho de tu vida antes del incidente con la muralla María, pero te las arreglaste para recordar al menos la mayor parte del hecho en cuestión –_creo que para… ¿controlar una pandemia?, ¡si! Era para eso, era para evitar que nos contagiáramos de no-se-que-cosa, solo nos la aplicaron a los menores de ocho años, y sobre quien fue… fue un doctor llamado… llamado…-_magnifico, otra laguna metal evitaba que recordaras el nombre del doctor pero tras una búsqueda de varios minutos dentro de tu memoria, encontraste al menos , su apellido…-_Jedare? Jer?... no, era… Jeager… sip, creo que Jeager…_

-_oh, bueno yo…-_ trato de decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por la linda petra-san, que entro en la habitación, que tenia la puerta abierta, para brindar informes a sus superiores.

-_b-bueno, em…-_ notaste el inocente sonrojo que coloreo sus mejillas al percatarse de la presencia del azabache, así que ese era aquel que petra te había comentado le había robado el corazón-_ vienen por… por "_"-chan…-_ te sorprendiste ante tales palabras, nadie se preocupaba por ti aparte de Michiru y Alberto y ellos no tenían dinero para pagar tu "fianza".

-_que esperen un poco, esto se pone interesante-_ respondió la de lentes ante lo que petra se sorprendió y levanto la vista y el azabache a tu lado solo atino en volver a cerrar los ojos en una expresión completamente desinteresada a lo que la científica opinara, pero a cada momento parecía que petra se ponía más nerviosa ¿pero porque?

-_emm, Hanji-san, es que no creo que…-_petra se vio interrumpida por una voz casi infantil y entrecortada, la de Michiru, que bañada en llanto corrió hasta a ti y te abrazo, empujándote asia atrás e hiriéndote con el grillete de paso. No dijiste nada solo acariciaste maternalmente el cabello de la joven con una expresión de resignación en tu rostro, poco después en la puerta apareció un agitado Alberto, que preocupado corrió tras Michiru y le dio alcance demasiado tarde.

-_que bueno, snif, que, snif, estés, snif… b-bieeeeen!-_dijo Michiru escondida en tu regazo mientras volvía a romper en llanto, Alberto solo la miraba, y Hanji tenía una expresión de no comprender nada mientras que petra estaba apenadísima por la interrupción de sus "protegidos". Levantaste con suavidad a Michiru de tu regazo y la miraste a las grises orbes con seriedad.

-_¿Qué hacen aquí?-_preguntaste suave pero seriamente, te preocupaba el hecho de que hayan cometido una tontería solo para verte.

-_ encontramos la manera de avisar a tus hermanos, con ayuda de petra-san, ellos vinieron por ti y los acompañamos. Petra-san nos dijo que permaneciéramos en el vestíbulo, pero esta se asusto y corrió a buscarte…-_dijo Alberto, sonrojadisimo por estar junto a Petra, de quien secretamente se había "enamorado", tu solo asentiste y acomodaste un suave golpecito en la cabeza de tu compañera, aun sollozando en tu regazo. La mente de petra volvió en si y tomo la palabra

-_Hanji-san, que le digo a los hermanos de "_"-chan?_- mientras que hablaba miraba de vez en cuando a ti y al hombre recargado de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

-_diles que pasen y que ya se la pueden llevar…-_dijo la mujer frente a ti, te sorprendiste mucho, creíste que rechistaría por quererte analizar un poco mas pero no…

Poco después dos jóvenes, uno de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, corpulento y algo tosco acompañado por otro, uno o dos años más grande que él, con el cabello grisáceo, plateado blanquecino, y unas dimensiones parecidas entraron en la habitación, eran tus hermanos. Hablaron un momento a solas con Hanji y se fueron, dejándote ahí con cara de tonta.

-_"_"…-_te llamo petra-_ven con migo, te daré tu ropa para que te arregles…-_tú la miraste un segundo luego recobraste el temor por haber perdido los anillos de tus padres y la seguiste.

* * *

Aclarando:

*El bombo es un instrumento musical de percusión membranófono, de timbre muy grave aunque de tono indeterminado. Debido a su sonido grave, se usa habitualmente para marcar y mantener el pulso.

Agradeciendo:

-**Wikipedia: **gracias wikipedia por darme la definición completa de bombo.

-**Runne**: gracias sensei por apoyarme con mis locuras! Espero que te guste este cap. que va dedicado a ti.

-**Guest**: qué bueno que te haya gustado, y servida, la actualización esta lista y en tu honor

-**Cindy'nya3**: jajaja ¡la actualización esta aquí! ¿Cuál es tu opinión? ¿Valió la pena la espera o se va a la basura? viene con una dedicatoria especial a u persona.

-**Cloud-bell**: ¡gracias! Qué bueno que te ha gustado y aquí está la continuación también dedicada a ti.

-**SakuM**: holaaa! Que buenísimo que te gusto, y gracias por seguir mi historiaaa! También dedicada a tu honor!

**-Almadenisse1:** aquí está el cap. 2, espero que sea agradable a su lectura ojijin-sama (con tonito de respeto) y por cierto ¿no te quedaste tu mi juego de póker? la dedicatoria tambien te incluye.

-**Sora-nya:** muchisimisimas gracias por tu ayuda! Espero la historia sea de tu agrado y la disfrutes. gracias y tambien va dedicado a ti.

**Espero que todos los que la lean la disfruten tanto como yo, y porfavooooor dejen reviews!.**


	3. Muertes

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE HAJIME ISAYAMA. YO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA ENTRETENERNOS. LA PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE SON LAS HISTORIAS AQUÍ DESARROLLADAS.**

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

**"_": tu nombre.**

**"_ _ _": tu nombre completo.**

**"_ _" tu primer apellido.**

**"bla, bla, bla": los personajes hablan.**

**"bla, bla, bla": los personajes piensan.**

**"y "_" se comió un zapato con cátsup": narrador.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE VULGAR, OC Y UN POQUITO DE OoC.**

**NOTA: AQUÍ SERA UN NARRADOR EN SEGUNDA PERSONA. (TU HICISTE)**

* * *

Caminaste junto con Petra por los pasillos de la legión durante unos minutos hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, te sentaste sobre la cama. Después te miro por un momento y comenzó a reír.

-_Sentada de esa forma y con esa cara te pareces a mí…_ -te dijo entre risas. La miraste un momento y a tu cabeza vinieron las muchas veces que tus hermanos y amigos te habían confundido con Petra.

-_Jajajajaja tienes razón. Tenemos cierto parecido _-respondiste también riendo.

Después de unos segundos ella dejó de reír y se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Luego te pusiste de pie y te le acercaste con la intención de que reaccionara mientas pasabas una mano frente a su cara.

-_¿Sucede algo, Petra-san? _–preguntaste. Ella volteó la mirada y rió con inocencia mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios.

_-¿Me creerías si te digo que olvide lo que iba a hacer?_ -reíste a la par con ella y le recordaste que te daría tu ropa. Petra rio una vez más y fue en su búsqueda. Tardo un par de segundos y lo primero que te dio fue el cordel con los anillos de tus padres que siempre llevabas al cuello, te lo pusiste y se sentaron un momento más en la cama en lo que te terminabas de vestir.

-_Oye Petra-san ¿ese enano que estaba en el marco de la puerta es el famoso Levi Heichou?_ -preguntaste rompiendo el silencio. Ella al oír tus palabras volteo la mirada, fijándola en ti. Se sonrojo un poco y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-_¿Enano? Pero si es más alto que tú_ -respondió aun riendo. La miraste e hiciste un mohín.

-_P-puede ser, pero yo todavía estoy en crecimiento. Además aun no respondes a mi pregunta_ - Dijiste defendiendo tu estatura. Petra volteó la mirada a la interesantísima mesa de noche y tartamudeo una respuesta.

-_S-si ¿por? _–ladeaste un poco la cabeza en un intento de verle mejor el rostro.

-_Porque… no parece ser el hombre más romántico o enamorado del mundo._ -fue tu inocente respuesta. A petra se le subieron todos los colores conocidos al rostro, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Ahí te diste cuenta de que ese era el hombre, quien según lo que te había contado, era el dueño de su corazón. Casi de inmediato se relajó y te dedicó una de sus más dulces miradas, quizás enternecida por tu pregunta.

_-Él no es así. Él es algo… especial para demostrar lo que siente. La verdad es que tiene un enorme y valioso corazón, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen _–miraste sus ojos percatándote de que Petra estaba por completo metida en sus pensamientos. Era muy notorio que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese enano- _Suele preocuparse mucho por la vida de sus subordinados. Es un hombre muy fuerte y su valor es enorme. Le admiro casi tanto como le amo… _-Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. No quisiste ponerla incomoda preguntando detalles sobre la última palabra, entonces optaste por distraer su enamorada mente cambiando un poco el tema.

-_Lo de fuerte nadie lo duda. Logró levantarme del cabello con una sola mano…_-Petra te miro atónita y luego cambio su expresión a una seria, poniendo sus brazos en jarra con las manos en la cintura.

-_¿Qué hiciste "_"-chan?_ -te preguntó arqueando levemente la ceja izquierda.

-_¿Por qué siempre que alguien me hace algo debe ser por mi culpa? ¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo la culpable a los ojos de mi adorada y admirada onee-san? ¿Qué he hecho yo para ganarme la desconfianza de la valerosa y perfecta Petra-san? _–dijiste en voz alta, sobre actuándolo todo y poniendo el dorso de la mano en tu frente mientras dejabas la otra extremidad colgando hacia atrás.

A Petra no la convenció tu exagerado monólogo y sólo levantó ambas cejas. Esa expresión demostraba que no te creía nada de lo que dijiste. La miraste un momento y luego reíste con nerviosismo. Después pasaste la mano detrás de tu cabeza y sacaste la punta de tu lengua, tal cual niño pequeño descubierto en una travesura; aceptaste tu responsabilidad.

-_Bueno, bueno, tampoco te enojes. La verdad es que primero… "inmovilice" a la científica por tratar de tomar una muestra de sangre…_-te miró un momento y luego rió.

-_Jajaja, "_"-chan ¡eres tremenda!... Por cierto ¿ya pensaste si te unirás al ejército?_ —ahora Petra tomaba una expresión solemne.

_-Sí, he decidido unirme a la policía militar para estar al lado de mis hermanos_ -respondiste sonriente y ella acarició tu cabello como si fuera una hermana mayor con su pequeña y juguetona hermanita.

-_Oye Petra onee-chan… ¿ese enano te quiere? -_preguntaste con un tono formal.

-_Sí, él me quiere. Pero no creo que más de lo que yo lo quiero a él…-_respondió sonriente y un poco sonrojada, pero conservando su seriedad.

-_Jajajajaja ¡Sí que estás enamorada!_ -ella se sonrojó todavía más y se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-_¿Por cierto, no sabes que harán Alberto y Michiru? ¿Entrarán también al ejercito?_ –te preguntó y tú la miraste un momento, confundida por el cambio de tema tan radical. Pensaste un poco antes de responder y luego sonreíste. Sabías que Petra tenía una gran inteligencia para cambiar los temas con esa velocidad. Pudiste seguirla molestando con su asuntillo, pero preferiste contestar su la pregunta.

-_Sip, Alberto quiere unirse a la legión y Michiru está perdidamente enamorada de él, así que lo seguirá_ -tu respuesta sorprendió un poco a Petra, pues ella no sabía sobre los sentimientos de la joven asiática

-_Oh… creo que es una lin_…-el dialogo de Petra fue interrumpido por sus compañeros de escuadrón, Erd y Gunter, quienes aparecieron en la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-_Oye Petra, dice Levi Heichou que te apresures con eso. Tenemos rondín en quince minutos… ah, hola "_"…_ -Erd dio la información y te saludo despreocupado, pero Gunter abrió los ojos como plato al ver cómo Petra se preparaba para lanzar una bota en dirección al rubio.

La muchacha de ojos ambarinos había apuntado rápidamente y lanzado un improvisado proyectil al tiempo que de sus labios salían unas dulces palabras.

_-¡ERD, APRENDE A TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA MUJER! _-el grito alerto al corpulento joven, que con mucha habilidad esquivo el objeto, pero el pobre Auruo pagó las consecuencias recibiendo la bota de lleno en la cara, ante las carcajadas de los otros dos chicos y los "lo siento" de Petra.

Esa fue la última vez que viste a tu querida onee-san, Petra.

* * *

Tus amigos, hermanos y tú regresaron a Trost. Pasaron algunos días y Michiru, Alberto y tú ingresaron al ejército. Todo paso sin el menor percance, con excepción de un par de riñas protagonizadas por ti y otra joven venida del interior de Shina, consentida y mimada, con mal carácter y aspecto. De alguna forma esa mocosa se enteró de tu desastroso pasado y el de tus amigos, echándoselos en cara a cada momento, cosa que en realidad les desinteresaba por completo, pero la situación rebasó su límite cuando hizo llorar a Michiru. Eso ni Alberto ni tú lo permitirían.

_**/FLASBACK/**_

-_¿Por qué lloras niña? ¿es que acaso te avergüenza ser una prostituta del subsuelo? Porque en realidad, siempre serás lo que una vez fuiste_… -dijo Vanessa Liam, sin saber que estaba sellando su sentencia.

-_Más te vale dejarla en paz o si no…-_se escuchó la voz de Alberto desde atrás.

-¿_O si no qué? ¿Qué piensas hacerme ladronzuelo inútil, robaras mis pertenencias? ¡Ja! -_ respondió la joven en tono burlón. No le temía al muchacho, a fin de cuentas él era un caballero y no se atrevería a golpearla. Pero tú si lo harías.

-_Cállate Vanessa, no quiero desfigurar tu bonito rostro a golpes -_dijiste muy seria. Tus ojos, que por lo regular eran de color miel por la felicidad y la calma que te acompañaban, se tiñeron de un color café terracota, acercándose a guinda. Te veías de verdad aterradora, pero eso no detuvo a la joven.

-_Tú no te metas, idiota ¿O quieres que todos se enteren de que eres una maldita asesina?_ -la miraste con seriedad por un momento y luego sonreíste diabólicamente mientras te acercabas levantando los puños.

_**/FIN FLASHBLACK/**_

Tus amigos y tú eran hábiles. Michiru era curiosa y jodidamente rápida, pero para su mala suerte, era demasiado pacífica y tenía la peculiar habilidad de tropezar con sus propios pies, por lo que no era muy apta para el combate.

Alberto era muy fuerte pero había que admitirlo, pensar no era lo suyo. Tenía serios problemas en cuanto a razonamiento y lógica, lo cual le complicaba el hecho de participar en actividades complicadas o que implicaran usar un poquitito el cerebro. Tú estabas en equilibrio. Eras fuerte rápida y astuta, pero demasiado pequeña, quedándote atascada con la estatura de 1.57 metros a la edad de 17 años. Eso te irritaba bastante por parecer frágil o indefensa, y al mismo tiempo los demás te subestimaban.

A pesar de no tener muchos amigos aparte de Michiru y Alberto, no te sentías abandonada o triste, pues tenías contacto frecuente con François, tus hermanos y con Petra; mediante sus cartas te enterabas de sus constantes travesuras, logros o suertes, entre ellos la futura boda de uno de tus hermanos y de la bonita y fuerte relación que tenía la dulce Petra con su amado Sargento.

Faltando un año para que te graduaras, la tragedia de hace cinco años en Shinganshina se repitió: el titán colosal ataco la muralla de Trost. El pánico se desató y a falta de las tropas de reconocimiento, quienes salieron de los muros a una misión, los cadetes tendrían que defender a la ciudad de las gigantescas amenazas.

Las tropas 104 y 105 saldrían del castillo para combatir a los titanes en terreno abierto, mientras la tropa 106 se encargaría de reabastecer de gas y hojas desde el interior de la fortaleza. Tú te encontrabas en la tropa 105, por lo que saldrías a arriesgar tu vida, ubicándote en la retaguardia al lado de Michiru, pero por algún motivo desconocías por completo el paradero de Alberto, y eso te causó nervios.

El combate fue arduo y hubo muchas bajas; demasiadas, pues de la tropa de cadetes numero 105 solo sobrevivieron 12 personas, entre ellas Alberto, Michiru y tú. La pobre Michiru sufría un terrible ataque de nervios. No se despegaba de ti y te abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando con fuerza y gritando como si la estuvieran torturando. Tenía miedo de perderte y te alegraba mucho que te quisiera tanto, pero te estaba lastimando con la fuerza de su abrazo. La razón de sus nervios y llanto fue que pudo salvarte la vida cuando un gigante casi te come, pues desato todo su estrés con los titanes más próximos y tu captor, eliminando así a seis titanes ella sola. Eso hasta a ti te impresionó, pero fue tal su alivio que llevaba media hora llorando pegada a ti y comenzaba a lastimarte su desesperado abrazo.

De la tropa numero 106 ya nada se supo, tan sólo sobrevivieron tres personas y a dos de ellas les faltaba mínimo un miembro del cuerpo; las pobres almas se negaban rotundamente a recordar lo ocurrido a sus compañeros, dejando en incógnita lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Ante tal masacre, se acordó que los cadetes sobrantes de las tropas 105 y 106 serían graduados tiempo antes. Tres meses para ser exactos, teniendo jornadas más largas de trabajos y ejercicios de lo más avanzados, preparándoles para cursar el último grado de la academia militar.

Tu sabias que sólo querían deshacerse de los cadetes traumados y enloquecidos por los sucesos, pues no serían soldados útiles aunque continuaran en entrenamiento, además sería una pérdida de tiempo entrenar a tan solo quince soldados.

Después de los primeros dos meses de trabajo de veinte horas al día, llego a ti la peor noticia que pudiste haber esperado: Petra estaba muerta.

No te lo podías creer. La Petra que semana y media antes te había escrito una carta melosa y dulce hablando de su amado Sargento, y misma que te pidió quemar después de leer, había muerto a manos de un titán en la misión de recuperación de Shinganshina con ayuda del humano-titán, que comentaban por ahí, solía ser un cadete de la tropa 104. Junto con Michiru y Alberto, acompañaste dos días al padre de Petra en su dolor y te tomaste la libertad de leer el maldito reporte: murió aplastada. Eso era terrible. En ese jodido documento se describían las condiciones del cadáver, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba bien descrita; la posición de las costillas, el ángulo en el que corría la sangre escapando de sus labios y la dirección exacta en la que iba su mirada perdida. Sentiste unas terribles ganas de llorar, golpear algo y matar a alguien en ese momento.

El padre de Petra te comento que al tratar de hablar con el sargento, éste parecía distante, ido e incluso en shock. A ti no te pareció anormal. Según las cartas que te mandaba Petra, él estaba muy enamorado al igual que ella y de seguro aún no se creía que el amor de su vida se hubiera ido para siempre. El hombre te comento también que el cadáver no pudo ser recuperado, cosa que te entristeció al borde de las lágrimas. Ese día fue el primero en el que lloraste de tal manera, pero en todo momento alejada de los ojos y oídos de todos; no querías que alguien te viera o escuchara.

Era horrible. La muerte de Petra fue un suceso que marcaría tu vida para siempre, pero lo más terrible que te había ocurrido en años llego tres semanas después, mientras firmaban las cartillas para ingresar en alguna célula militar. No hubo ceremonia alguna, tampoco nombramiento de los diez primeros lugares ni discurso de bienvenida por parte del comandante Erwin Smith. Todo sería de lo más serio y tranquilo; Sólo firmarían y pronto llegarían responsables de la célula elegida para ser llevados al cuartel correspondiente.

_-¿Segura que quieres esto "_"?_ -te pregunto Alberto antes de que fuera tu turno_- puedes venir con Michiru y con migo a la legión, estaríamos juntos… como siempre –_continuó él al borde de las lágrimas, ya que era muy apegado a ti y no quería que te fueras. En realidad, tú tampoco querías irte pero ya habías tomado una decisión y debías mantenerla.

-_No puedo. Lo sabes_ –no te gustaba la idea de dejarlos, sin embargo ya eran fuerte y podían solos –_pero tú ven conmigo a la policía militar_ -dijiste tu tratando de convencerlo- _tendremos un buen salario y ayudaríamos a François con los gastos. No importa si Michiru no puede ir. Ella puede seguir trabajando con María y François… ¿Qué dices?_ –él te miró mientras intentaba no llorar; sabías cuál era su respuesta, pero querías intentarlo una última vez.

-_Pero ¿Qué hay de mi sueño?...—objetó- mis hermanas y mis abuelos murieron por SU culpa y… quiero… matarlos… no… no puedo dejarlo…-_lo miraste y sonreíste con tristeza, acariciando su mejilla. No podías obligarlo.

_-¡"_ _ _"!, ¡al frente!_ –gritó desde la mesa de trámite un soldado. Miraste una vez más a Alberto y te acercaste con paso decidido, pero justo cuando apoyaste la pluma sobre el papel para firmar tu solicitud a la policía militar, tu nombre se escuchó desde el otro lado del salón.

- _¡"_" te buscan afuera. Es de la policía militar!_ –gritó una chica desde el pasillo, lo cual te sorprendió y te apuraste. Tal vez tus hermanos vinieron a verte. Eso te emocionaba y dejaste la pluma a un lado y saliste corriendo a verlos.

Tu sorpresa fue grande al encontrar al Comandante de la brigada 45 de la policía militar, Franz Bell. Era un joven no mucho más grande que tus hermanos, atractivo y muy risueño.

Esta vez tenía un aspecto triste y algo decaído, cosa que ocasiono una punzada de preocupación en tu pecho, sentimiento reflejado en tu mirar y cambio del emocionado tono miel a un frio tono café verdoso.

Como de costumbre, te acercaste a saludarlo. Él era quien acostumbraba a venir a entregar las cosas que tus hermanos te enviaban, aunque nunca le encontraste sentido a eso; él era un Comandante y nada tenía que hacer ahí, pero de todas formas lo hacía e incluso tenía la costumbre de coquetearte discretamente pero hoy había algo raro en él.

Al saludarlo no se inclinó de manera coqueta para besar tu mano como lo hacía siempre, sino que inclinó la cabeza y apretó los puños a sus costados. Comenzaste a sentirte intranquila y a medida que tu preocupación aumentaba, el brillo en el color verde de tus ojos aumentaba pasando a un color verde limón con suma rapidez.

_-¿Ocurre algo comandante?_- preguntaste casi con miedo; temor a lo desconocido.

- _Cadete "_ _", me veo en la penosa necesidad de informarle sobre el deceso de los soldados Edward y Frank "_ _", quienes murieron cumpliendo valientemente con su deber_ -lo miraste incrédula_- ¿Cómo que deceso?_ -el joven hizo una seña y otro soldado presento dos cajas de madera pequeñas y limpias "¿sus cenizas?" pensaste. Te encontrabas destruida por dentro, pero tus lágrimas no caían. Tus ojos mostraban un color negro. La tristeza se reflejaba en ellos como hace mucho no ocurría, inundándolos de la oscuridad que fluía en tu pecho como consecuencia del dolor, mientras tu rostro permanecía estoico y frio.

-_He aquí a sus hermanos señorita. He venido a pedir una autorización para dar sepultura a estos dos valientes y a entregar esto_ –te dio en la mano dos toscos anillos con el escudo de la policía militar y los nombres de tus hermanos grabados. Los tomaste un momento y los miraste. Cerraste el puño y levantaste la vista para ver de frente al soldado.

_-¿Cómo fue?_ -preguntaste con perturbadora calma.

-_¿Perdón?_ –él estaba confundido por la pregunta tan inesperada.

-_Sus muertes ¿Cómo fueron? ¿Fue en el ataque?_ -volviste a preguntar de manera fría e intimidante, suponiendo una terrible agonía ocasionada por heridas titánicas.

-_No. Fue en el traslado de un asesino. El hombre estaba lunático y logro esconderse una daga entre las ropas. Cortó sus gargantas de un tajo… murieron sin dolor_ -respondió el joven mirándote entre con tristeza y lástima.

-_Oh… bueno… pueden sepultarlos. Con permiso_ –terminaste de hablar y comenzaste a retirarte, levantando un poco la mano en gesto de despedida, caminando con la mirada fija en la nada.

_-¿A dónde vas?_ -te pregunto el joven soldado sorprendido por tu reacción.

-_A firmar mi nota de suicidio…-_dijiste después de darte vuelta y mirarlo mostrando una sonrisa jodidamente falsa, cargada de dolor y por completo perdida, por lo que el comandante veía estabas en un gran shock. Lo dejaste embobado mirando cómo te dirigías al interior del edificio otra vez con la perturbadora sonrisa y la mirada perdida. Tus ojos estaban inundados de oscuridad y dolor y tu corazón, que todavía no sanaba de la herida ocasionada por la muerte de Petra estaba aún más destrozado.

Entraste por los pasillos hasta el salón donde te encontrabas hace apenas unos minutos. Lo hiciste con una sonrisa alegre y sin mostrar los ojos tomaste la planilla de inscripción para la policía militar, la arrugaste y la metiste en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después te acercaste a la planilla de la legión de exploración, firmaste y te alejaste sonriendo.

Después, Alberto se acercó a ti y te detuvo parándose en tu camino para obstruirte le paso.

-¿_Por qué firmaste para la legión de exploración? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía militar?_ -lo miraste un momento y aun sonriente le respondiste con toda calma.

-_Mis hermanos están muertos. _

* * *

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**_

_**Rosirinoa: Por aceptar ser la beta Reader de esta humilde servidora ^_^**_

_**Almadenisse1: por aguantar mis tonterías y evitar en lo posible asesinarme por ellas**_

_**Runne: por ser tu y por concederme tu amistad**_

_**Srayt: por leer esta locurita que tanto quiero**_

_**Guest: por dejar tan lindo review y aquí está el otro cap, y me parece genial que te guste TT_TT me hace muy feliz que me lean…**_

_**Cindy'nya3: por leer mi locurita y que way que te agrade mi pequeñín…**_

_**Cloud-bell: por ser una de las primeras en leer mi pequeñín, no creí que a nadie le gustara pero tu me diste una de las dos alas para poner el cap 2 y el cap 3**_

_**SakuM: por ser mi otra ala para publicar el 2º y 3º cap de la locurita**_

_**AGRADEZCO TAMBIÉN A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME LEEN Y ESPERO QUE LES VALLA MEDIO GUSTANDO, EN HONOR A ESTAS VALIENTES QUE DEJARON SU VOZ GRABADA AQUÍ Y TAMBIÉN EN SU HONOR POR SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y NO LO OLVIDEN DEJEN REVIEWS, PIDIENDO ALGO QUE QUIERAN, RECOMENDANDO ALGO O SIMPLEMENTE AGREGUEN ESTO A FAVORITOS SI LES GUSTA… SOLO ASÍ SE QUE GUSTA…**_


	4. Llegada

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE HAJIME ISAYAMA. YO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA ENTRETENERNOS. LA PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE SON LAS HISTORIAS AQUÍ DESARROLLADAS.**

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

**"_": tu nombre.**

**"_ _ _": tu nombre completo.**

**"_ _" tu primer apellido.**

**"bla, bla, bla": los personajes hablan.**

**"bla, bla, bla": los personajes piensan.**

**"bla bla bla": los personajes susurran**

**"y "_" se comió un zapato con cátsup": narrador.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE VULGAR, OC Y UN POQUITO DE OoC.**

**NOTA: AQUÍ SERA UN NARRADOR EN SEGUNDA PERSONA. (TU HICISTE)**

**NOTA 2: EL FIC EN CUESTIÓN SOLO SEGUIRÁ EL TRANSCURSO DEL ANIME, NO DEL MANGA QUE ESTA MUY AVANZADO Y NO HE PODIDO LEER… POR SU COMPRENSIÓN GRACIAS…****(que formal sone O.o)**

* * *

Y así por fin llego el día esperado. Una semana después del día de la fatídica noticia de la muerte de Edward y Frank, Hanji Bundanchou y Levi Heichou llegaron a recoger a los cinco cadetes que decidieron dar su vida por la humanidad.

De los quince cadetes de las tropas 105 y 106, sólo cinco se unirían a la legión de exploración y reconocimiento, mientras que otros más se unirían de las tropas 107, 108 y 109, ubicadas una en Karanase y las otras dos en el interior del muro Shina. Esto le venía como anillo al dedo a la legión, puesto que en la última misión extramuros, más de la mitad de sus soldados tuvo una muerte trágica.

Tú y tus amigos se veían más animados, habían tratado de superar las muertes de sus familiares más cercanos y por el momento estaban en estabilidad emocional, al grado de que tus ojos recuperaban de a poco su característico tono miel, aunque por el momento, eras seguida por la sombra de muerte y tristeza. Tus ojos aún se veían opacados por una casi imperceptible sombra que trastornaba la tonalidad hasta convertirla en un tono ámbar, mismo que te recordaba a las brillantes e inocentes orbes de Petra, cosa que no te era de particular ayuda para superar su muerte.

Por la mañana del día estipulado para partir al castillo de la legión, todos los cadetes fueron formados en el patio principal de la academia, donde Keith Shardis pasó revista y dio su "cálida" despedida.

-¡Muy bien pedazos de mierda, el día de hoy se largaran para convertirse en mierda de titán, espero que sus muertes no sean tan terribles y me alegro infinitamente que por fin se larguen de mi vista! -te reíste internamente; hasta tú te habías percatado de que el demente ese se sentía orgulloso de ustedes -¡ahora, una cosa más pedazos de basura! ¿Quién de ustedes fue tan imbécil como para dejar morir a su caballo? -levantaste el brazo izquierdo mientras mirabas a tu alrededor. De los cinco cadetes ahí reunidos, tres habían perdido a sus monturas en el ataque y a otro se le escapo la semana anterior a la firma de documentos…- ¡muy bien desechos de titán, quiero que entren a ese jodido establo y se lleven algo para llegar hasta el castillo, antes de que el sargento o alguno de los mayores los muela a patadas por su inutilidad…! -al tiempo de que te retirabas al interior de la caballeriza recordabas viva mente el momento en que ese jodido enano de mierda (aun te empeñabas en decir que estabas en crecimiento), te levanto por el cabello con solo una mano…

Entraste y te acercaste al primer potrero junto a la puerta. Te acercaste al animal e intentaste poner una mano en su frente, pero a cambio recibiste un intento de mordida que esquivaste con rapidez.

Nunca te habías llevado bien con los animales. La gran mayoría ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarte cuando no hacían algún intento por morderte, patearte, arañarte pisarte o hasta matarte.

Fuiste pasando de potrero en potrero, obteniendo respuestas similares de los ocupantes. Planeabas rendirte y pedirle a Michiru que te dejar montar a su caballo con ella, cuando viste al último caballo de la caballeriza: un hermoso equino de color azabache, de dimensiones colosales y fuerza increíble, pues partió la puerta de su potrero con una patada. El animal estaba siendo jalado por las cuerdas de dos jóvenes empeñados en montarlo.

-Hey, déjenlo, si no quiere que lo monten ha de tener su razón… -gritaste mientras te acercabas a la escena.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Crees que tu si podrás montarlo? -pregunto uno de los dos jóvenes. Miraste un momento a los muchachos y luego cambiaste la trayectoria de tus ojos al animal.

-Si él me lo permite…-respondiste sin apartar la vista del animal.

Te acercaste de a poco y apoyaste la mano en su frente y comenzaste a hacerle mimos con la mano. El animal te lo permitió e incluso agachó la cabeza para que pudieras hacer más a conciencia tu trabajo.

-Creo que ya han visto su respuesta -dijiste mirando a los muchachos que solo se encogieron de hombros y miraron con molestia al animal. Una vez que se marcharon te alejaste un poco y tomaste las riendas de entrenamiento colgadas de la pared, hiciste lo posible por ponérselas pero el equino no te lo permitió; se negó completamente.

-¡¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?! –gritaste, presa de la desesperación por la desobediencia del animal, que en ese momento dio unos pasos atrás, dejándote ver una montura completa dentro de su potrero, contando con silla, riendas, freno y todo lo demás, hechas al parecer de cuero, pero teñidas de un color negro.

Las colocaste y en esta ocasión no rechisto y te percataste de que no era un caballo sino una perfecta y fuerte yegua.

Saliste del potrero y luego del establo, avanzaste un par de pasos y una voz familiar, algo chillona y muy emocionada llamo tu atención. Se trataba de Hanji Bundanchou, que te llamaba. Te acercaste despacio y te miro un momento. Después se acercó mucho a tu rostro, invadiendo tu espacio vital y luego fijo su atención en tu nueva amiga.

-¿Qué haces con el caballo de Levi? -preguntó ella y ante esto, un escalofrió recorrió tu espina; ¿el caballo del enano?

-¿Cuál? ¿Este? -dijiste la pregunta más idiota que se te pudo ocurrir, pero estabas un poquito confundida.

-Sí. Este es Black Demon, el caballo del enanín…-termino de decir, la miraste y luego la inseguridad se apodero de tu mente. No querías meterte en líos con tu superior tu primer día en la legión, así que te apresuraste a buscar entre sus riendas y su montura su nombre, pues en el ejército cuando se toma a un nuevo animal se le da un nombre y este se graba en alguna parte de su montura.

Después de segundos extenuantes de búsqueda encontraste por fin el nombre dado al animal, grabado torpemente a pulso y con una navaja en la parte frontal de la silla…

-ge… Gem… ¿hell? -tartamudeaste el nombre escrito en una lengua desconocida para ti. Hanji te miro y luego rio mientras se acercaba a ti.

-Haber, déjame ver, ahí dice… Hell´s Gem, que quiere decir…-la de lentes hizo una pausa para tratar de traducir el nombre del animal- mmm… quiere decir gema o joya infernal o del infierno…-la miraste un momento y luego analizaste el nombre, frunciste el ceño y miraste al caballo.

-Que feo nombre para un caballo, creo que lo dejare solo como Gema… -dijiste segura de tus palabras, Hanji te miro y rio un poco luego miro a tu re-bautizada montura y se percató de algo muy raro.

-Oye ¿has visto? -dijo sin apartar la vista del animal, cambiaste tu expresión a una curiosa y tus ojos brillaron de la nada de un color azulado oscuro, que se iba aclarando de a poco mientras tu curiosidad aumentaba

-¿Qué tiene? -preguntaste y la científica te miró.

-Tiene los ojos rojos… -tu curiosidad se fue al diablo y tus ojos cambiaron a un café neutro mientras mirabas a Hanji, quien se sorprendió ante la reacción de tus orbes.

-Eres una cajita de sorpresas "_", no espero que me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí, y esta es la segunda cosa que me sorprende de ti.

-Sí, la recuerdo Bundanchou, y no entiendo a qué se refiere… -dijiste aún en estado neutral

-Primero esa gran habilidad para regenerarte y luego esta sorprendente característica en tus ojos… -respondió levantando el cristal de sus lentes para acercarse a tu cara y observarte mejor.

-Se debe a la fu…fluo… ¿fluoretinencia?- como odiabas las lagunas en la memoria y odiabas aún más las palabras raras que te costaba trabajo pronunciar…- Flu-or-es-cen-cia -acabaste diciendo la palabra, dicha años antes por un médico, dividida en silabas para decirla bien.

-Oh, valla…-dijo la mayor aun analizando tus ojos.

* * *

Después de una hora de camino a caballo, los nuevos reclutas de las tropas 105 y 106 llegaron al cuartel. Se apresuraron a entrar y casi de inmediato comenzaron a llevar a sus monturas a los potreros.

-Debo hacer algo con Gema, llevo dos horas de conocerla y ya la han confundido seis veces con Black Demon -pensaste mientras llevabas al animal a los potreros, pero en eso pisaste un guijarro puntiagudo del suelo y te detuviste un momento para maldecir al inocente trozo de piedra y a relajar el dolor de tu pobre pie.

Más allá de donde estabas parada, un joven de ojos agua marina te mira sorprendido. Se percata de que un cabello Castaño claro casi naranja* se ha detenido a darle la espalda. En sus labios se forma irremediablemente una palabra: Petra.

El chico se acerca a paso lento hacia ti y te toca el hombro. Ante lo que te das vuelta y lo miras. En su rostro se forma un gesto de desilusión, murmura un _"lo siento"_ y trata de darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera girar su talón pronunciaste su nombre, casi en un susurro y casi como una pregunta.

-¿E-Eren?- al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió y volvió su vista hacia ti.

-¿Me conoces?-preguntó con la cara llena de duda.

-s-sí, soy la hermana menor de Edward y Frank*, ellos solían… molestarlos a ti y a Armin en Shinganshina… -te miró atónito un momento, mientras en su mente se veían las imágenes un poco distorsionadas de una niña más pequeña que él, moliendo a palos a los tres muchachos que acusaban a Armin de hereje y a él mismo de idiota. En un minuto más o menos, Mikasa y Armin se acercaron y te miraron detenida mente. La primera te reconoció en seguida, pero el otro muchacho ni por enterado se dio de que tú eras la pequeña y agresiva niña que solía abogar por él y por Eren ante los bravucones.

-¿"_"? -preguntó Mikasa casi en un susurro y sin cambiar su expresión. La miraste reconociéndola inmediatamente. Era muy bella, tenía un enorme parecido con Michiru, solo que parecía más grande y seria, además de ser mucho más madura

-Sí, soy yo –respondiste. Ella parpadeó una vez y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza como lo hacía en antaño. Siempre te gustó jugar con ella, claro que siempre cerca de Eren y Armin, pero podías decir que era la única amiga que tenías a esa edad. En minutos Alberto y Michiru se acercaron y miraron a los otros jóvenes. Sin lugar a dudas eran mayores que ustedes, pero Alberto podría partir en dos a los varones y la mujer tampoco parecía muy fuerte.

-"_" ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Michiru con un adorable hilito de voz.

-Ellos son unos chicos que vivieron conmigo mucho tiempo en Shinganshina. Mis hermanos solían molestarlos y ella y yo los poníamos en su lugar -dijiste lo último señalando a Mikasa- el más alto es Eren, el otro es Armin y ella es Mikasa.-volteaste tu mirada hacia Michiru y le sonreíste- Michiru, has de saber que Mikasa tiene ascendencia oriental… -terminaste de decir, mientras Alberto veía detalladamente a los dos jóvenes y Michiru se acercaba a Mikasa para verla.

-¿En serio tienes raíces orientales? -pregunto la asiática menor con un rayo de esperanza en los ojos y Mikasa la miró un momento. Luego miro a Eren, que con un gesto le indico que le respondiera. La joven volvió a mirar a Michiru y luego desvió la mirada al hermoso caballo negro con ojos rojos.

-Sí -respondió mientras escondía un poco su rostro entre la bufanda a causa del recuerdo de que ser oriental fue la razón de la muerte de sus padres. Michiru tuvo un brillito en los ojos, por lo que veía esta joven no fue de las desafortunadas orientales como ella misma que fueron vendidas en el mercado negro. Eso le agradaba, le daba esperanzas de que pudiera haber un mundo mejor en un futuro.

* * *

Después de ese inesperado reencuentro, tus amigos y tú pasaron al patio principal y se acomodaron un momento esperando ser organizados. Tú fuiste a revisar las mesas de trámite para comprobar que tú y tus amigos estuvieran ahí y al regresar viste una escena algo peculiar.

-¿Has visto Michiru? ese moreno de allá no deja de mirarte -dijo burlonamente Alberto, ante el inmenso sonrojo de Michiru, que solo aumentaba más a causa de las pálidas mejillas de la joven. Desviaste la mirada para ver a que moreno se refería y te llevaste la sorpresa número cinco en el día: ese joven, rodeado por otros dos era conocido tuyo. No solo él, los otros dos jóvenes también lo eran. Ellos eran tus amigos, aquellos niños que en tu infancia compartieron a tu lado tantos recuerdos. Nunca podrías olvidarlos: eran el dulce Jonathan medio año más grande que tú, con hermosos ojos marrones y mirada entre burlona y picaresca, el fuerte Richard de tu edad; tres días mayor a tu y con ojos castaños clarísimos y cabello castaño igual de claro y por último el enano Enrique, tres meses más chico que tú, con ojos vivos y carácter y personalidad explosiva y alegre.

Te acercaste a ellos ante los ojos expectantes de Michiru y Alberto. Te paraste junto a ellos y los miraste en silencio un momento. Al joven Jonathan con sólo verte le brillaron los ojos, por lo que te diste cuenta que él ya sabía quién eras. Pero los otros dos jóvenes te miraron recelosos.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? -dijo el muchacho de hermosos cabellos claros

-Este idiota tiene muy mala memoria ¿no? -le dijiste a Jonathan, que te sonrió amablemente.

-Es que su cerebro se ha derretido con tanto alcohol… -fue la respuesta del de ojos marrones

-¿Aparte de todo alcohólico?... los dejo un par de años y empiezan a hacer estupideces -dijiste a modo de respuesta y los otros dos jóvenes los miraron desesperados por la exclusión que estaban sufriendo.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú y porque actúas como si nos conocieras de siempre?! –gritó Enrique mandando de paseo a su paciencia. Lo miraste un segundo y luego acomodaste un fuerte golpe directo en su cabeza.

-¡Cuida como me llamas, gusano de drenaje apestoso! -le gritaste y el joven reconoció inmediatamente la manera que usabas para dirigirte a él y se apresuró a abrazarte.

-"_", ¡eres tú!, ¡te creímos muerta en Shinganshina! -dijo el joven mientras te tranquilizabas de la sorpresa recién sufrida por el radical cambio de actitud. Creías que ese chico era bipolar. Le dirigiste una mirada enternecida y luego miraste al tercer muchacho, que te miraba con incredulidad. Te aburriste de esperar una respuesta y tus ojos cambiaron de un dorado negruzco por la emotividad del momento a un miel pálido.

-¿Y tú, bestia? ¿vivimos juntos o qué? ¿no piensas saludarme? -inquiriste al tiempo en que el joven salía de su incredulidad y se acercaba a ti, te separaba de Enrique y te chocaba contra la pared. Te acorralo con el fuerte brazo y levanto tu camisa, revisando si tu marca de nacimiento seguía ahí, pero curiosamente esta se encontraba a pocos centímetros del seno izquierdo. Puede que cuando niños en más de una ocasión descubriste tu torso para darles su merecido por abusivos con mayor comodidad, pero ya no eran niños de ocho años.

En cuanto comenzó a deshacerse del vendaje que mantenía justos tus senos moviste con brusquedad tu cabeza, chocando directamente contra su frente, por lo mismo que se dejó caer al piso y se giró hasta quedar en cuatro patas para moverse del lugar y ponerse en pie, pero aprovechaste el momento para aprisionar su cuerpo con tus piernas y posicionar tus manos en su cuello, quedando así sentada en su espalda mientras la parte frontal de su cuerpo era casi aplastada contra el suelo, prácticamente asfixiándolo con tus manos. Esta forma de dominarlo produjo un click en su cerebro. Solamente existía una niña en el mundo tan masculina y salvaje como para dominar con esa facilidad a un chico con fácil el doble de peso que ella, y esa chica era la que logro robar su inocente corazón de chiquillo de 10 años.

Su nombre: "_"

-¡dilo perro! -dijiste a viva voz. Para entonces, una buena cantidad de gente ya los rodeaba. El joven levanto un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¡n-no soy más que un… un… un ¿perro?... -tartamudeó un poco. Nadie podría acordarse de algo tan complicado cinco años después de no usarlo, aparte de ti.

-Aja, y ¿Qué no eres?-dijiste tu tratando de que el muchacho recordara todo el discurso.

-Ah, sí. Nunca lograre ser un humano, ni mucho menos podre parecerme a la grande y poderosa "_"-sama, quien tiene el alma y cuerpo de este, su humilde esclavo… -dijo con dificultad. Después de oír su discurso lo soltaste y te levantaste, mientras tendías la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Después de haberse puesto de pie, acomodaste tu camisa y llamaste a Michiru y a Alberto para que conocieran a tus antiguos amigos.

Platicaron un momento ahí, y notaste claramente como Michiru y Enrique se soltaba miradas furtivas y se sonrojaban a cada rato. Parecían niños pequeños. Unos minutos después, propusieron salir un momento al patio para platicar mejor. Pareció ser una buena idea y comenzaron a caminar a la salida, pero al pasar junto a un joven, posiblemente de la tropa proveniente del interior se Shina, te tomo de la mano, tu volteaste por instinto para ver a tu captor, quien altivamente te miro de arriba abajo, para luego darte más una orden que una petición:

-Oye muñeca, ¿Por qué no eres un encanto y vas por unas bebidas para mis amigos y para mí? -¿Por qué tu atraías tantos problemas siempre? Tu orgullo salió a flote y tu razonamiento dejo de ser coherente con la mentalidad de "a ti ningún imbécil venia y te daba órdenes, no eras esclava de nadie y mucho menos de ese mocoso consentido".

-Oye guapo ¿Por qué no eres menos imbécil y mueves tu gigantesco trasero hasta la cocina por ellas? -los dos acompañantes que tenía en ese momento rieron por lo bajo mientras tú te dabas vuelta y caminabas en dirección a tus amigos, pero más tardaste tú en dar dos pasos que en lo que ese idiota desenfundaba una navaja de afeitar de su bolsillo y cortaba la cinta que siempre sujeto tu cabello. Te detuviste en seco carburando lo acontecido, mientras en las miradas de Michiru y de Alberto se dibujaba un rictus de terror puro y tus ojos se coloreaban de a poco con un color carmín oscuro.

El agresor se paró frente a ti y te miro unos segundos, luego gargajeo una flema en su garganta y la escupió directo en tu rostro. Michiru estaba más tensa que la cuerda de un arco y Alberto cada vez se aterraba más, mientras que tus ojos ahora tenían un color vino tinto claro.

-Creo que ahora has entendido tu lugar, preciosa. La verdad yo no entiendo que hacen las mujeres en el ejército, siempre he creído que sirven para mantenernos la comida lista y hacer nuestras noches más cálidas… -se acercó de a poco. Tú aun estabas en tu mundo, una persona tan estricta con la limpieza de su cuerpo como tú, no tenía en especial tolerancia al sentir fluidos ajenos sobre su piel, además de que te purgaban sus comentarios machistas y la maldita humillación que te hizo al soltarte el cabello.

El atrevido muchacho se acercó de a poco. Planeaba robarte un beso; tu primer beso, pero tú no lo permitirías así.

En cuanto estuvo a tu alcance golpeaste con todas tus fuerzas su nariz con tu frente, por lo cual el joven retrocedió. Acomodaste uno, dos, tres golpes de lleno en su cara y luego un fuerte gancho en el estómago lo mando de espaldas.

Para ese momento resoplabas con fuerza por la nariz cual toro enardecido. El color de tus ojos daba miedo y la paliza que le propinaste al joven en sólo dos segundos tampoco ayudaba mucho a tu aspecto. En el momento en que el muchacho terminó en el suelo, Michiru se acercó rápido y te sujeto firmemente el brazo.

-¡Por favor, déjalo, ya déjalo, no vale la pena! -repetía una y otra vez presa del llanto, pero tú estabas demasiado fuera de ti, esperando que el muchacho se levantar para continuar golpeándolo, Michiru continuó con sus suplicas mientras el muchacho se ponía en pie y se acercaba a paso rápido hacía tu cuerpo, pero grande fue tu sorpresa cuando cambió la trayectoria de su golpe hacia la cara de Michiru. -**¡eso sí que no! **-rugiste en tu mente, empujaste a Michiru para sacarla del camino, pero te descuidaste por lo cual el golpe conecto contra tu boca.

Tu rostro, por la fuerza del impacto giro en la trayectoria del golpe y la comisura de tu labio, abierta por el golpe, dejaba escapar el brillante carmesí de tu sangre.

Te acomodaste, limpiaste tu boca con el dorso de la mano, miraste sus ojos y sonreíste malévola mente. Depsués conectaste otros dos golpes en su cara y torso. Luego de que el cayera de rodillas, acomodaste un golpe tras otro con tus fuertes piernas y rodillas en su torso y cara. Con la planta del tu pie en su frente, lo empujaste hacia atrás, cayendo el de espaldas, bañado en sangre y a punto de perder la conciencia.

Te sentaste a horcajadas sobre su pecho y continuaste conectando golpes, presa de la cólera y el descontrol, inclusive, en determinado momento de la pelea, uno de sus blancos dientes se quedó clavado en uno de tus nudillos de la mano derecha, y aun así continuaste golpeándolo.

El pobre infeliz desenfundo nuevamente la navaja y la clavo en tu costado. Eso te dolió, pero por la adrenalina del momento no lo sentiste. Desincrústate el arma y amenazaste con clavarla en su cara, pero de la nada aparecio Michiru, quien se paró a tu costado izquierdo y acomodó soberano golpe en tu pómulo izquierdo, produciendo que perdieras inmediatamente el conocimiento como siempre ocurría al recibir impactos en ese punto.

Un rato después despertaste en la enfermería. A tu alrededor, tus hermanos del alma, acompañados por Richard, Jonathan y Enrique, además de la loca cuatro ojos de la legión: Hanji Ẑoe, que te miraba intrigadísima.

-Hola, "_"-chan, te estoy analizando, por lo que parece te curas igual de rápido que antes, además parece que he descubierto que tu punto débil esta en tu cara…

La miraste y luego volviste a dejar caer tu cabeza contra la camilla otra vez.

* * *

Días más tarde se enteraron que no tendrían una tropa de inmediato. Debían esperar a que ocurriera una misión extra muros para medir sus habilidades y después ser acomodados en algún escuadrón.

Semanas después, comenzaron los días de limpieza general del castillo. Estabas jodida, casi todos los días había que limpiar ese jodido edificio, y a ti jamás te gusto mucho el arte de la limpieza, en particular por tu grave alergia al polvo.

En esta ocasión te tocó limpiar una de las alas comunes y por suerte casi acababas, sólo te faltaba el techo y estaría como nuevo, pero conociendo al enano estreñido ese, te mandaría a limpiarlo otra vez porque una jodida mosca suspiro y contamino un cristal. No entendías cómo Petra lo pudo soportar tantos años.

Trepada en la cima de la escalera te estabas moviendo con suma rapidez para limpiar en las esquinas difíciles cuando el dueño de todos tus malos deseos y maldiciones apreció en la habitación.

-¿Has acabado aquí mocosa? -dijo con el mismo tono de voz que usaba siempre.

-No Heichou, pero ya casi. Sólo termino el techo y listo…-dijiste igual de tranquila.

-Muévete mocosa de mierda, no es tan jodidamente difícil -prácticamente te escupió el llamado de atención, pero eso fue una excelente oportunidad para tomarle el pelo, porque desde que entraste a la legión habían habido múltiple trabajos de limpieza y sanidad del castillo, aunque no tan frecuentes como esta semana, y claro que el enano los supervisaba interinamente, por lo que tomaste como costumbre molestarlo un poco, solo por el incidente de hace años.

-Que sí, ya voy ¿no ve que trato de ganar una batalla a muerte con el jodido polvo? –respondiste intentando no reír

-Tch -respondió el- si no te apuras, patearé la jodida escalera y dejaré que te mates contra el suelo -continuó diciendo en tono amenazador, aunque puede que tu imaginación dijera que cambó de tono.

-hierba mala nunca muere…_ como usted comprenderá_ -lo último lo dijiste muy bajito pero aun así, te oyó.

-Tch, jodida mocosa de mierda… -dijo él mientras se alejaba de ti. Suspiraste tranquila de que no cumpliera su promesa.

Más allá de la habitación, lejos de donde tus oídos escucharan, Michiru se acercó al azabache.

-Perdónela Heichou, ella es así. Téngale paciencia, suele tener un carácter algo suelto, un humor algo negro y un poco acido… -Levi la miro de reojo. La asiática hizo un recuento de sus palabras y se corrigió inmediatamente- ¡n-no digo que deba ser condescendiente con ella!... solo decía que haga lo posible para verle el doble sentido a lo que dice, con ella no es bueno tomar las cosas demasiado literales.

El moreno volteo la mirada hacia la pequeña de ojos dulces, quien leyó la pregunta en sus ojos, aun sin que dijera nada.

-La conozco muy bien. Pareciera que atrae las tragedias. Perdió a sus padres en el ataque al muro María, llego con su tío que casi la torturaba y luego la vendió en el mercado negro. Ocurrieron muchas tragedias a sus ojos y aun así encontró un equilibrio al lado de François, María y Alberto. Poco después ella me salvo la vida y desde ese día estoy con ella -decía la pequeña mujer recordando con admiración y nostalgia lo que su admirada compañera le había contado- y la verdad no quiero que se entere que estoy hablando de ella, pero debo decir que es muy hábil y fuerte. Es sumamente rápida y astuta, no le gusta ser femenina ni adorable, lo considera una debilidad, es un poco obsesiva con la limpieza de su cuerpo y no le gusta tocar o sentir los fluidos ajenos, además de que detesta a los hombres machistas y a la gente… ¿Cómo dice ella?... ESTIRADA del interior de Shina, pero no es invencible, tiene una terrible alergia al polvo y se pone a estornudar como loca con solo oler una partícula de lo más pequeña de este, no puede decir mentiras porque sus ojos cambian de color con su estado de ánimo y la desmienten y la pobre le tiene un terrible pánico a los grillos, a las cucarachas, a los ratones y a… -Michiru se vio interrumpida por un grito de terror proveniente de tu garganta mientras la escalera y tu caían hacia atrás y se estampaban contra el suelo. Casi de inmediato sacaste una revolver del bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta y apuntaste al techo, planeabas tirar el gatillo y liberarte de la amenaza cuando…

-¿Qué se supone que intentas mocosa? -te dijo una grave voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, miraste al dueño de dicha voz y bajaste tu arma, guardándola de nuevo en su lugar.

-_Es que había una araña_ -dijiste en un susurro que sonó definitivamente adorable.

-¿Aprendiste a joderte a los putos titanes y le temes a un miserable insecto? -preguntó arqueando levemente la ceja izquierda, levantaste la mirada e hiciste un mohín muy similar a los que le hacías a Petra cuando estaba aún viva.

-¡Ai esa cosa me pica moriré! ¡Les tengo alergia! -respondiste alzando levemente la voz- además, ya acabe aquí-terminaste de decir soltando el sacudidor de tu mano derecha.

-Eso lo juzgo yo. Termina con la cocina en lo que termino de revisar tu trabajo -asentiste y saliste de ahí con rapidez, pero al pasar al lado del hombre este choco su hombro contra tu cuerpo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas mocosa de mierda -dijo después del contacto hombro-hombro justo antes de que abandonaras totalmente la cocina.

-Jijijijiji les tiene terror porque cuando una araña, por más pequeña que sea la pica se le cierra la garganta y no puede respirar… dice que es una experiencia horrible -concluyo Michiru ayudando al pequeño cascarrabias a levantar la escalera desde la que tu habías caído. La joven asiática planeaba decir algo más cuando dese la cocina…

-¡AAAAAAARG! ¡UNA JODIDA RATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...- trataste de volver a sacar tu revolver y matar a la plaga pero al revisar en tu bolsillo descubriste la ausencia de tu arma_…-¿pero qué…? _-mascullaste, y casi de inmediato apareció en tu mente la imagen del Heichou chocando contra ti apenas unos minutos atrás. Al parecer el enano hijo de puta saco tu único modo de defensa contra la "bestia" peluda frente a ti cuando choco contra ti.

* * *

Aclarando:

*el color de cabello de Reader-chan es castaño claro, pero con el resplandor del sol matutino dio la impresión del color castaño casi naranja…

*los hermanos mayores de Reader-chan son dos de los tres tipos que estban golpeando a armin en el pricinpio de la serie, y ellos no eran malos, se dejaban llevar por las influencias del tercer muchacho…

Respondiendo y Agradeciendo:

**SRAYT: **jijijijiji… creo que si estuvo algo triste pero agradezco que te haya gustadooo! Espero este también te guste!

**ROSIRINOA**: aquí ta el otro espero te guste

**SAKUM: **lamento haberme pasado de triste en el anterior pero era necesario… gracias por seguir leyendo esta pequeña locura…

**CLOUD-BELL: **que bien que hayas regresadooooooooo! Me alegro muchisimisimooooooo! Y pues bueno aui esta la conti, que bueno que te este gustando mi historia.

**RUNNE:** este es otrito runne sensey, espero que te guste! n.n!

**ALMADENISSE1: **aquí hay otro cap de la locurita, espero te agrade!

Recuerden que esta historia esta hecha en honor a todas las personitas que me leen, que me dejan reviews (como las de aquí arribita) y a los que me folowearon o me agregaron a favoritos, espero que a todos uds. Les haya gustado y o olviden dejar reviews!

Atte: Koisshi Saotome


	5. La Legion

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE HAJIME ISAYAMA. YO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA ENTRETENERNOS. LA PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE SON LAS HISTORIAS AQUÍ DESARROLLADAS.**_

_**SIMBOLOGÍA:**_

_**"_": tu nombre.**_

_**"_ _ _": tu nombre completo.**_

_**"_ _" tu primer apellido.**_

_**"**_bla, bla, bla"_**: los personajes hablan.**_

_**"bla, bla, bla": los personajes piensan.**_

_**"**__bla bla bla__**": los personajes susurran o mascullan**_

_**"y "_" se comió un zapato con cátsup": narrador.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE VULGAR, OC Y UN POQUITO DE OoC.**_

_**NOTA: AQUÍ SERA UN NARRADOR EN SEGUNDA PERSONA. (TU HICISTE)**_

* * *

Ese día quedó atrás. Michiru se encargó de la plaga, encerrándola dentro de una olla y con eso diste por terminada esa aventura.

Semanas después en mitad de un entrenamiento fuiste tú quien capto la atención de cierto pelinegro, que no dejaba de observarte con su inexpresiva mirada mientras te mantenías metida en tu mundo, derribando a tus corpulentos compañeros y amigos. Ya habías logrado tumbar a Jonathan, Richard, Enrique y Eren, ahora ibas contra Alberto, quien te estaba costando más trabajo, pues era más hábil que todos los demás pero no más que tú, pues al final también terminó en el suelo.

La aparentemente pasiva mirada del Sargento destelló ante tu habilidad, mientras continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, comparando involuntariamente a la enérgica joven de ojos coloridos y sonrisa alegre con la dulce e inocente Petra, a la que tanto amó. Cierta cuatro ojos se le acercó y siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su compañero con sus propios ojos, para después encontrarse con tu cuerpo, que se movía con mucha armonía mientras le propinabas una paliza a Enrique por tercera vez.

-Te gusta "_" ¿verdad Levi?- inquirió la joven científica. El sargento ni se inmutó, en cambio dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin únicamente para molestarlo, pero antes de alejarse dijo con frialdad a la científica.

-Se parece a Petra…- y con esas palabras se alejó más, dejando una enorme sonrisa en la científica, que conocía demasiado bien a su compañero como para no darse cuenta de que "_" estaba despertando cierto interés en él.

Mientras tanto, tú estabas de pie junto a Mikasa, viendo practicar a Alberto y a Eren, pero te percataste de un hecho insólito.

-Oye Mikasa… tu no ves a Eren sólo como un hermano ¿verdad? -inquiriste con una mirada pícara y ella volteo la mirada hacia ti, luego hacia Eren, luego de vuelta a ti y después a la nada, mientras cubría su rostro con su bufanda roja.

-Eren es todo lo que me queda -fue todo lo que dijo. La miraste un momento y después regresaste tu mirada a los jóvenes que combatían en ese momento. Ahora Eren estaba en el suelo debajo de Alberto y eso te dio gracia…

-En realidad no me respondiste… pero mejor platicamos después ¿te parece en el rato libre? -la joven oriental asintió levemente y tú sólo miraste una vez más a tus compañeros; de alguna manera Eren logro someter a Alberto quedando ahora sobre su espalda.

El muchacho se acercó a ustedes y Alberto le busco bronca a Richard y entonces te diste cuenta de algo: desde el momento en que llegaste no habías visto sonreír a Eren, y según tu recordabas el solía tener una bonita y alegre sonrisa, en especial cuando Armin le comentaba algo acera del mundo exterior.

-Oye Eren… ¿Qué tu nunca sonríes? -preguntaste de una manera peculiar al joven de orbes esmeraldas, mientras la joven asiática te miraba con interés y él hizo lo mismo, primero con incredulidad y luego de una manera solemne y seria.

-Juré que los acabaría a todos… -respondió seguro de sus palabras, pero se sorprendió mucho al notar que la frase que solía causar enorme sorpresa en las personas que lo escuchaban no causo ningún efecto en ti.

-Me parece muy bien, pero eso no es motivo para que te vuelvas tan amargado como el enano… -dijiste como si hablaras del clima. La mirada del muchacho expresaba sorpresa, la de la oriental no expresaba nada y la tuya indicaba naturalidad.

-Pero yo…- intentó decir pero se vio interrumpido por tus palabras.

-Alberto también juro venganza, el pobre perdió a sus tres hermanas, a sus padres y a sus abuelos en el ataque. Se quedó totalmente solo en el mundo y por eso decidió venir aquí, pero no lo vez odiando a la humanidad y frunciendo el ceño hasta arrugarse como anciana gruñona ¿verdad?... -tus palabras eran claras y concisas, parecieron llegarle al fondo a Eren- anda Eren ¡ríete como cuando éramos niños! -mientras terminabas de hablar empezaste a aplicar tu "¡técnica especial de cosquillas al estilo "_" ¡" con lo que el joven Jeager estallo en carcajadas. Mikasa lo veía y aunque la bufanda le cubría medio rostro podías percibir que sonreía y que le alegraba infinitamente verlo reír después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento se fueron a las duchas. Te bañaste y tallaste tu propia piel casi con odio bajo el chorro de agua caliente, cuando terminaste saliste del chorro y te comenzaste a poner la ropa limpia, mientras Mikasa observaba tu enrojecida y lacerada piel en recuperación tras tu "relajante" baño, pero la interrumpiste al hablarle acerca del asuntillo pendiente que dejaron en el entrenamiento.

-Y bien… ¿te gusta Eren? -ella cubrió su rostro con la bufanda recién puesta, cosa que tu tomaste como una afirmación.

-Para el soy su hermana -respondió igual de fría que siempre, pero tu distinguiste a la perfección un leve tono de melancolía en sus palabras.

-No lo creo -dijiste recordando la manera en que el muchacho miraba la oriental cuando ésta se encontraba distraída y cómo competía discretamente con Jean por su atención- lo que pasa es que es demasiado idiota como para decirte algo, además de que está medio amargado el pobre y no se atreve… -dijiste con toda la naturalidad del mundo y la pobre Mikasa sufrió el sonrojo más grande de su vida, tan grande que ni la bufanda se daba abasto para cubrirlo.

-… -Mikasa no dijo nada pero tú no perderías la oportunidad de apoyarla un poco.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré -acabaste por decir, al tiempo que salías en dirección a la cocina para alcanzar a Michiru.

* * *

Mikasa y tú caminaban por el pasillo en dirección al comedor. Después de un día intenso de entrenamiento una buena comida les vendría bien, pero hubo un terrible problema:

En el otro extremo del pasillo se encontraron con que Levi le estaba dando la orden a Michiru para que fuera a preparar la cena para la legión. Te alarmaste y cuando la joven asiática desapareció por el pasillo corriste en dirección a tu superior con los ojos llenos de temor.

-¡Heichou, permiso para apoyar en la preparación de la cena! -dijiste con fuerza mientras Mikasa te alcanzaba, porque por fin lograste que se separara un poco del joven titán para poner en práctica tu plan

-De eso se encargara la otra mocosa… -respondió igual de frio que siempre.

-Por favor Heichou, se lo pido ¡es necesario! -volviste a decir aun un poco alarmada. El te miro por instantes, arqueando levemente la ceja izquierda, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación de inmediato.

-Es que Heichou… MICHIRU NO SABE COCINAR… -objetaste remarcando las últimas cuatro palabras. El volvió a levantar la ceja izquierda y analizó la información un momento para luego dar la respuesta más necesaria para esta situación…

-Muévete mocosa.

* * *

Así fue pasando el tiempo. Por tres semanas enteras, todos los días estuvieron en constante chequeo y revisión de aptitudes. Por el momento, las cadetes más prometedoras eran Mikasa y tú.

Pero cuando todo se comenzaba a convertir en rutina, un mensaje del comandante Erwin Smith llenó de sorpresa a muchos y de miedo a otros, la misión especial para medir sus aptitudes y habilidades estaba ahí. Por fin, en exactamente dos días empezando por ese mimo, tendrían que dejar la relativa seguridad que les ofrecían los muros para salir al encuentro de esos gigantes come hombres.

* * *

Y así se esfumaron los días, tan rápido que ni los pudiste sentir, para por fin llegar el día en el que partirían. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros asustados, pero pocos, como tú, se mantenían tranquilos: ni miedo ni emoción, solo… estaban ahí.

Comenzaron a formarse frete al castillo de la legión. Estabas acomodando con mucho cuidado la montura de Gema porque se torció uno de los arneses de la base, cuando de la nada apareció Jonathan. Te analizó un momento y luego analizo a tu montura. Estudió la silla, los arneses, las riendas y al mismo animal, para luego decir con la amabilidad y tranquilidad que le caracterizaban.

-¿Montarás el caballo del Heichou?

Eso era lo último. Estabas hasta la puta madre de que siempre te preguntaran, afirmaran e inquirieran lo mismo ¡con un demonio este no es el caballo del jodido enano hijo de puta! -pensaste en ese instante, botaste el trapo con el que estabas limpiando la silla de montar, tomaste una mopa limpia del montón de herramientas que tenías ahí y te metiste con paso fuerte a la cocina, dejando a Jonathan con una notoria cara de "¿dije algo malo?".

Te internaste en la cocina y te arrodillaste frente a la alacena tomaste de la gaveta más baja una botella del limpiador más fuerte que tenía el enano, mojaste la mopa y volviste a guardar el limpiador, saliste de la cocina y te acercaste al caballo. Después tomaste una amplia mecha de su azabache crin y aplicaste el fuerte producto a la mecha, que al contacto con el químico se decoloro quedando en un tono rojizo-terracota, similar al color de tus ojos cuando algo te irritaba y aunque se perdiera el color tan hermoso de la crin, así ya nadie volvería a confundir a tu caballo

-¡Este es mi caballo, se llama Hell´s Gem y es M-I-O, dejen de confundirlo con el caballo del ena… - le gritaste a Jonathan pero fuiste interrumpida en tu aclaración por cierto enano que pasó junto con su caballo a tu lado, callando el insulto dirigido hacia él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Piensa bien lo que dirás mocosa… -fueron sus palabras exactas, no querías recibir una reprimenda como la del otro día, te la ganaste con creces y la verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no recibías golpes tan fuertes, así que callaste tus palabras… era solo precaución.

* * *

Por fin había llegado la hora, después de estar un rato peleando con Alberto, después de huir de Hanji y de joder un poquito al enano, la expedición comenzó y las enormes y pesadas puertas de la muralla se abrieron. El comandante Erwin dio la señal de arranque y a galope se alejaron del resguardo del muro.

Después de unos minutos apenas de trayecto sentiste vibraciones demasiado fuertes para ser de caballos, esto te sorprendió en exceso, así que desmontaste a medias de tu caballo sujetándote con fuerza de su montura aun a media carrera y apoyaste los pies en el suelo como si estuvieras corriendo. Esa simple acción corroboro tus sospechas: se acercaban cuatro titanes, dos de siete metros, uno de cuatro y uno de doce, según tus cálculos. Te apresuraste a informar a Levi y él te dio autorización para dispar la véngala pero para sorpresa de todos, otra véngala idéntica se disparó del otro lado de la formación, en el lado de Mike y Erwin.

El pelinegro te miro sobre el hombro indicándote que averiguaras que ocurría –"valla, el enano se aprovecha de mi habilidad… maldito explotador…" fue tu pensamiento al tiempo que repetías la maniobra realizada con anterioridad y descubriste que del lado contrario a ustedes en la formación se encontraban dos cuerpos torpes y rápidos; obviamente eran titanes.

-¡Dos de trece y uno de quince! -comunicaste lo suficientemente alto para que el enano escuchara con claridad, aún con el escándalo que había alrededor.

Para esta misión el plan era dividirse en dos segmentos, de cierta cantidad de soldados cada uno, y todos a cargo de algún alto mando dependiendo la zona en la que te ubicaras.

La zona este estaba a cargo de tu cuatro ojos favorita y del enano más amargado de la humanidad mientras que la zona oeste se encontraba bajo la supervisión del Comandante Erwin Smith y del Mayor Mike Zacaríus.

Tú estabas en la zona este, junto con Michiru, Eren, Mikasa, Enrique y Richard, al mismo tiempo se encontraban en la zona oeste el resto de tus amigos: Armin, Alberto y Jonathan.

Luego de unos minutos un mensaje llegó desde el lado opuesto al de ustedes de los labios de una soldado de nuevo ingreso, su nombre era Anna, si tu memoria no fallaba.

-¡Deberemos internarnos en el bosque de árboles gigantes. Nos tienen rodeados. Por favor pásenlo hacia atrás! -dijo la joven pelirroja de ojos miel y el enano te miró para que pasaras la información a Hanji. Tú disminuiste la velocidad para poder encontrar a la mayor a mitad dela carrera y repetir el mensaje.

Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos cuando se internaron en el bosque, en donde la formación se fue al demonio y presas del pánico, los cadetes se dispersaron. Al parecer eso formaba parte del plan, porque ninguno de los superiores los detuvo, pero tú no te asustaste, no les temías a esos gigantes feos con cara de estúpidos, no eran mas que humanos súper crecidos y con retraso mental, por lo tanto no te perdiste y te quedaste atrás de tu Sargento.

-Sigue por este sendero hasta salir del bosque, ahí súbete a un árbol. Es una orden -dijo el hombre mientras se separaba de ti y se alejaba con Black Demon.

* * *

Pasaste quince minutos corriendo en la misma dirección a cuestas de tu yegua cuando te topaste con Michiru, que estaba siendo atacada por un doce metros y presa del terror más puro y terrible se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras el titán la tomaba con su mano y planeaba devorarla, así que saltaste y usando con mucha habilidad el sistema de engranajes cortaste el brazo del titán que hace apenas unos segundos sujeto a Michiru entre sus dedos, enviando a la otra chica al suelo con todo y todo a justo tiempo, antes de ser comida y con mucha rapidez, aprovechaste la confusión del coloso y rebanaste su nuca como si se tratara de mantequilla. Al bajar del cadáver planeabas llamarle la atención a Michiru por arriesgar de esa manera su vida, pero te encontraste con una escena extraña:

La joven oriental estaba sentada mirando el interior del brazo mutilado del titán que casi la mata y lo peor del caso a tus ojos es que tenía una mirada similar a la que ponía Hanji cuando explicaba sus experimentos con titanes.

Cuando te acercaste a llamarle la atención, te percataste de unas vibraciones extrañas bajo tus pies, demasiado pesadas para ser de caballos pero demasiado rápidas para ser de un titán común y normal, por lo que tomaste con fuerza de la cintura a Michiru, que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al enorme brazo amputado y con ayuda de tu sistema de engranajes saliste de ahí hasta la punta de uno de los inmensos árboles.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡casi mueres y casi me matan! -gritaste iracunda a Michiru con tus ojos tiñéndose de terracota, pero ella ni siquiera te puso atención, su brazo de titán era mucho mejor.

-¿Te das cuenta de que el peso de la extremidad no coincide con su volumen y masa? Pareciera que están hechos de un material similar al malvavisco…- dijo muy intrigada la joven, mientras que tu querías matarla por esas tonterías pero no te dio tiempo. Un grito de dolor abrumador y tormento inmenso te hizo cambiar tu foco de atención al ser que emitía tal sonido.

Uno de los cadetes del interior del muro, aquel que casi dos meses antes habías medio-matado era felizmente desmembrado por un titán de ocho metros, que lo miraba con curiosidad al sujetar sus extremidades, para después verse feliz al arrancarlas y lanzarlas lejos sin siquiera llevárselas a la boca. Sin duda alguna era un tipo excéntrico. Parecía que disfrutaba oyendo los gritos de sus víctimas, a las que luego dejaba morir simplemente después de haber arrancado brazos y piernas.

Escuchaste un silbido a lo lejos. Era Levi, quien te daba instrucciones con señales de manos, mismas que entendiste perfectamente: destruir a la amenaza lo más pronto posible.

No fuiste la única en captarlo, Eren, Mikasa y Richard también la comprendieron y todos desde sus lugares se preparaban para atacar.

Al arrojarse a la acción el titán comenzó a manotear como queriendo ahuyentar a un molesto mosquito.

Al parecer tenia uñas o callosidades en la piel, pues al más mínimo roce la ropa y la piel eran desgarradas, produciendo raspones y heridas pequeñas e incomodas. En una de esas un manotazo te alcanzo a ti y te mando volando al suelo. El gigante idiota te hubiera atrapado entre sus manos de no ser porque Gema a gran velocidad se paró ante ti. La montaste y se alejaron a todo galope con el coloso tras de ustedes cosa que dio la distracción necesaria para que Levi diera el golpe de gracia al monstruo sin que Hanji se diera cuenta para intervenir.

* * *

Por la noche acamparon en la copa de los árboles. Un campamento rudimentario, pero todos estaban asustados y llenos de estrés, así que dormir no les caería mal, pero los sueños les atemorizaban terriblemente; no querían revivir lo vivido dentro de sus sueños.

En cambio, tú estabas de lo más tranquila, no te preocupaban las pesadillas porque rara vez soñabas, simplemente no tenias sueño, Michiru totalmente distraída y entretenida oyendo como Hanji le comentaba acerca de sus experimentos, Richard desmayado después que un titán dos metros se comió tres dedos de su pie izquierdo y le dio un susto de muerte, Alberto dormido plácidamente medio cayendo de la rama en la que quizás estaba soñando con alguna chica linda por la sonrisa idiota en sus labios, Mikasa tratando de dormir a Eren y Jonathan y Enrique aun temblaban por la masacre que vieron.

Te quedaste un rato mirando el horizonte, la luna se veía bellísima, reflejada en un lago cerca de donde estaban se veía esplendida y te daban ganas de llegar a ella algún día.

Estabas muy sumida en tus pensamientos. Te diste cuenta perfectamente que todos se habían dormido hace rato, pero no te importó. Mirabas sonriente al astro mientras recordabas a Petra, pues ella solía cantarte una canción acerca de la luna cuando no podías dormir por las estupideces que hacia tu tío… extrañabas mucho a Petra que había dejado de ser una amiga y confidente para pasar a ser una hermana mayor irremplazable y amorosa pero que ahora de seguro te estaría mirando con esa dulce y pacifica sonrisa que la caracterizaba desde alguna de las nubes nocturnas que pasaban por ahí en se momento.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocosa? -una voz profunda y seca te saco de tus cavilaciones de golpe y casi te hace caer de la rama en la que te encontrabas. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudieras sentir cuando el jodido enano se acercaba? No era la primera vez que te pasaba eso y la verdad te intrigaba, pero tampoco por eso dejarías que viera que te asustó, así que juntando todo tu orgullo y dignidad, contestaste lo más tranquila que pudiste.

-Sólo veo la luna… es… bonita… -dijiste ahora distraída nueva mente por quedarte mirando al astro. El sargento se quedó callado, así que decidiste comenzar a hacer una conversación para pasar la noche- Me recuerda a Petra… -dijiste mirándolo a los ojos, a esos afilados ojos grises que no expresaban nada y a la vez todo- ella era tan pura como esa enorme pelota blanca en el cielo… la extraño… -continuaste diciendo pero él no te respondió. Decidiste hacer como que no habías dicho nada y te pusiste en pie para retirarte pero mientras te ibas, tu silencioso y ahora melancólico acompañante dijo algo que no pudiste escuchar…- yo también -mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo lugar en el que tu estuviste antes.

* * *

La expedición se dio por terminada sin bajas mayores, pero sí con una insuperable cantidad de heridos; más de la mitad de los cadetes se encontraba en pésimo estado, pero sobrevivirían y volverían a combate en pocos días. No hubo problema por ese lado así que a nadie le preocupó demasiado, pero lo más terrible de la expedición para ti llego al momento de ingresar a la civilización nuevamente.

Todas las personas que por la mañana del día anterior los despidieron con porras y apoyo, ahora en el atardecer los recibían con abucheos y gritos. Eso era terrible para tu salud mental. Te dieron unas inmensas ganas de sujetar tus cuchillas y cortar de tajo sus gargantas para que no volvieran a gritar nunca más, pero no podías hacerlo… simplemente no podías.

Después de pasar el periodo de recuperación y des-traumatización se procedió a la elección de escuadrones para todos los cadetes, así que ahí se encontraban todos mientras el comandante Erwin decía en voz alta el escuadrón que cada uno de ustedes ocuparía, pero la verdad ninguno de esos mocosos te preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo te importaba el destino de ocho personitas en particular.

-Alberto Robsterdan: escuadrón de impacto -fue el primero en llamar tu atención. Qué bien por él; estaría separado un poco del peligro pues el escuadrón de Mike siempre era el segundo en atacar, por lo cual tendría tiempo para huir de ser necesario. Después continuaron los demás amigos y te alegrabas infinitamente por ellos- Armin Arlert: escuadrón de inteligencia,- con Erwin- pensaste- Enrique Kafka: Escuadrón de investigación,-Hanji-razonaste- Eren Jeager: escuadrón de operaciones especiales -eso te alegró un poco más que los demás, porque Eren estaría al lado de su héroe- Jonathan Dawson: escuadrón de inteligencia -viste que Jonathan choco el puño con Armin ¡Ja! te parecía que esos dos se llevaban comenzaban a llevar bien…- Michiru Sanae: escuadrón de investigación -Michiru se acercó a platicar con enrique y éste le dio un tierno abrazo. Qué bien, al parecer estaba comenzando a llenar el vacío que dejo el imbécil de Franz- por último- continuo diciendo el comandante Erwin- Mikasa Ackerman, Richard Ral y "_ _ _": escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

-¿¡Que mierda?!-pensaste alarmada, miraste al enano que se acercaba a ustedes y solo se formó un pensamiento en tu mente –me va a joder…

* * *

Un rato después, estabas parada junto a Mikasa, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista mirando a sus amigos festejar alegremente por su ubicación.

-Armin quedo alejado de mí y de Eren, pediré su traslado -dijo Mikasa rompiendo el silencio, la miraste un momento y luego devolviste tu atención a los muchachos, porque ustedes estaban alejados del grupo principal- ¿no piensas hacer nada "_"? tus hermanos tampoco están contigo -preguntó Mikasa con el mismo tono de voz que usaba siempre pero ahora reflejaba un poco de sorpresa o tal vez duda.

-No… a ellos les fue muy bien, están en escuadrones donde sus habilidades podrán ser explotadas al máximo, además de que así aseguro su supervivencia -respondiste con calma, pero pudiste notar que eso sorprendió a la joven oriental junto a ti, que te miraba exigiendo una explicación con los ojos- verás… el escuadrón de operaciones especiales es el que suele tener más bajas, pues está al frente de batalla siempre, por eso ponen a los que tienen mayor habilidad en él, así que creo que están seguros así como estamos porque están lejos del mayor peligro -dijiste calmada y tranquila- además si los trajera ahora junto a mí, de seguro morirían en la próxima expedición por no tener las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir aquí… -Mikasa solo permaneció pensativa un momento, desistiendo de la idea de traer a Armin a este escuadrón.

-Pero Mikasa… -dijiste llamando la atención de la morena- sé cómo hacer para acercar a Eren més a ti, mira primero…-comenzaste a explicar mientras la asiática solo te miraba, pero por la forma en que sus ojos te atravesaban te diste cuenta de que la idea no le gustaba.

* * *

AGRADECIENDO:

Spiritnyu: que bueno que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, la acción ya casi llega…

angela-streintemberger: que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí esta la actualización!

ESTOS SON LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW PERO TAMBIEN A:

SakuM

Paolakr

Noeno

Natwasauski

MiwakoGloss

Cloud-bell

carolina0095

angela-streintemberger

007camarena

Spiritnyu

QUE SON LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS; Y A:

almadenisse

angela-streintemberger

Ayami Kai

Cloud-bell

Hyuuga Mokame

isabel

MiwakoGloss

Natwasauski

Noeno

OfCons

Paolakr

SakuM

SrtaBlacky

QUE SON LOS QUE LE DIERON FOLOW Y A:

Runne: por ser mi sensei

Rosirinoa: por ser mi supper genial beta reader

Almadenisse1: por… porque quiero…

Entre otros.

Si les gusto dejen un review, me encantan, y si no… pues ni modo! n.n!


End file.
